Búsqueda de Crepúsculo
by 39medalla
Summary: Este historia toma lugar despues de el Twilight Princces, una busqueda para encontrar un camino de vuelta hacia ella, un camino lleno de enigmas, misterios, amigos, peligros, enemigos.
1. Chapter 1: El Hombre de los Bosques

**Búsqueda de Crepúsculo: Capítulo 1.**

**El Hombre de los Bosques. **

Un lobo se mueve lentamente a través del bosque, manteniendo la cabeza baja al suelo para seguir un olor que había recogido. El abrigo de piel de lobo gris oscuro ya hacía tiempo que había sido empapado por la lluvia constante que había estado cayendo entre los árboles por más de un día.

De repente, el lobo llegó a un pequeño claro y continuo hasta llegar al centro, donde se detuvo. El olor terminaba aquí. El lobo camino en círculos por un minuto tratando de averiguar si el olor continuó en otros lugares, pero no encontró nada.

Camino de vuelta a donde el olor había terminado y empezó a cavar. Después de unos momentos de excavación sintió un dolor en su pata derecha sabía que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Cojeando un poco el lobo volvió por el camino por el que había llegado, hasta llegar a un pequeño campamento bajo un gran árbol. Al lado de la fogata, en el suelo era la hermosa espada que lleva el símbolo de la Trifuerza de Hyrule. Al lado de la fogata también había un caballo marrón.

El caballo raspó el suelo con sus cascos y la tiró la cabeza hacia atrás un poco cuando vio al lobo, pero no trató de huir a pesar de no estar atado ni nada, simplemente vio que el lobo se acercó a la espada.

El momento en que el lobo tocó la espada una luz cegadora surgió de la espada y cuando desapareció un joven estaba de pie donde el lobo había estado antes.

El joven llevaba una túnica verde con una capucha de punta y pantalones blancos. Debajo de la túnica tenía una cota de malla y las manos protegidas por guantes de cuero. Llevaba un escudo en la espalda que al igual que la espada fue marcado con el símbolo de la Trifuerza. Su nombre era Link, el héroe de Hyrule.

Link llevaba un cristal grande de color negro con marcas de color naranja en la mano izquierda, era el poder oscuro de la piedra que provocó su transformación en un lobo, una transformación que sólo con la Espada Maestra podría revertir.

Link dio un profundo suspiro mientras guardaba el cristal sacando la Espada Maestra de la tierra. Todo había sido mucho más fácil cuando ella había estado allí para llevar la espada o el cristal cuando cambiaron de forma. Pero tenía que ser un lobo para seguir el rastro.

Link a continuación, lentamente levantó la mano derecha cerca de sus ojos y la examinó hasta que encontró un pedazo de vidrio oscuro y un hilillo de sangre que aparece de un agujero en el guante de cuero.

Lentamente sacó el vidrio oscuro a cabo y la sostuvo entre los dedos. Fue apenas el tamaño de un guijarro y tenía una punta afilada, que había entrado en su piel. Pero el color oscuro no se debe confundir, si no que fue otro fragmento del Espejo de Crepúsculo.

Link puso el fragmento en un pequeño frasco, que ya contenía más de una docena de fragmentos iguales, todos más o menos del mismo tamaño.

El caballo, Epona, se acercó a él y le acarició suavemente la melena larga y el cuello. Epona era su única compañera en este viaje y estaba contento de que ella estaba con él. De repente, Epona se echó hacia atrás con un gemido y Link giró en media vuelta, su espada y escudo ya en la mano.

Se quedó un momento mirando a la oscuridad antes de que él vio lo que había sorprendido Epona. Tres Guerreros esqueléticos, fueron arrastrando los pies hacia ellos.

Link ataco al más cercano. El enemigo bloqueo su ataque con la apertura de su escudo, que rápidamente contraatacó y con solo golpe Link logro cortar el escudo de madera en dos Stalfos. Un golpe rápido después y la cabeza de uno de ellos rodó por el suelo y el resto de su cuerpo huesudo se derrumbó en un pila de huesos.

Los dos Stalfos vinieron a él, pero Link esquivó los golpes. El aumento de fuerza de Link entregó un golpe devastador vertical a uno de los Stalfos, cortando su pierna izquierda y el brazo en un solo golpe.

A pesar de que el segundo Stalfos se derrumbó, Link se dirigió a la última. Él bloqueó del golpe con su escudo desarmo al Stalfos con un fuerte golpe de su escudo. Antes de que el Stalfos se recuperarse Link saltó sobre él partió el cráneo.

El Stalfos cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Pero no había terminado. Ya que algunos de esos huesos comenzaban a volver a armarse, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que volvieran a armarse.

Metiendo la mano en una de las bolsas sacando una bomba, Link la tomo encendiendo la mecha y luego la coloca en el suelo cerca de los montones de huesos. Se retiró a toda prisa a una distancia de seguridad y vio que los huesos fueron destruidos o dispersados por la explosión.

Link había mantenido una bomba más lista en caso de que él calculo alla salido mal la primera explosión, pero al ver que no era necesario puso de nuevo la bomba en la bolsa. Inmediatamente desapareció el objeto y la bolsa ya estaba a la vista. Otros podrían llamar a esto extraño, pero para Link era normal. Su equipo siempre pareció desaparecer en el aire cuando no lo uso, pero cuando lo necesitaba, era siempre lo primero que encontró. No sabía por qué, simplemente había sido siempre así.

Dio una última mirada hacia el lugar donde había combatido a los Stalfos, y después Link regresó a su campamento.

Se sentó quedo frente a las llamas de su fogata. Frente a él, en su mano sostenía los fragmentos del espejo del crepúsculo que había encontrado. El cristal oscuro no reflejaba las llamas de la fogata, dándoles una apariencia casi extraterrestre.

Él los tuvo en la mano por un momento antes de volver a ponerlos en la bolsa. Luego se recostó contra el árbol y cerró los ojos. Dejó que su mente divague de nuevo a cómo este viaje había comenzado...

Habían pasado tres años, tres años desde que había derrotado a Ganondorf y se salvó a Hyrule. Había sido la culminación de un largo viaje, un viaje que había comenzado involuntariamente cuando se había tratado de proteger a sus amigos. Pero no fue un viaje que había hecho solo.

A lo largo de este él había recibido ayuda de otros en el camino. El guerrero Esqueleto le había entrenado en el uso de la espada, Telma y su grupo del bar le había ayudado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de su viaje y por supuesto el Goron y Zora, así, debía su éxito final a todos ellos. Pero ninguno había sido tan importante para él como Midna, la reina de crepúsculo.

Incluso ahora se acordó de su sonrisa diabólica y su risa cuando ella se sentó sobre su espalda mientras él era un lobo. A él no le había gustado en un principio y ella solo queria usar su fuerza para su propios medios. Pero había cambiado todo en su viaje, habían llegado a depender de los demás, ayudarse y apoyarse unos a otros en su viaje para salvar a los demás mundos.

Recordó cómo había estado mintiendo al estar agonizando en su espalda y había temido por su vida, pero también recordó cómo había enfrentado Ganondorf solo para tratar de derrotarlo mientras tele transporto a él y Zelda a un lugar seguro y el último adiós destrozando el espejo con el fin de proteger a su mundo, todo ello quedó claro en su mente.

Y no podía dejarlo ir. Había empezado poco a poco después de que ella se había ido. Había tratado de volver a una vida normal en Ordon Village, pero no pudo encontrar la paz con el trabajo que había hecho una vez. Su mente se habían dispersado cuando había tratado de trabajar, no era lo mismo nunca lo seria. Y siempre sus pensamientos volverían a ella, la última mirada que ella le había enviado.

El no había tenido con quien hablar, incluso si hubiera podía hablar, porque nadie aparte de él y Zelda sabía realmente de la existencia de Midna. Sus amigos habían visto que algo le estaba molestando y habían tratado de animarlo.

Especialmente Ilia que parecía preocupada por él y no podía culparla. Ella siempre había sido su amiga más íntima, a veces incluso más que una amiga, pero aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la pérdida que había sentido en la despedida de Midna.

Y por lo que había hecho, su decisión hace unos dos años. Tenía las maletas listas, ensillada Epona y se fue en búsqueda de un camino hacia el Reino Oscuro, una manera de encontrarla de nuevo. Se había ido en silencio en la noche, sólo dejando atrás una carta para Ilia en el que dijo adiós a todo el pueblo.

En ese momento había sido sorprendido cuando la princesa Zelda se reunió con él en las afueras del pueblo. No había tenido ni idea de cómo podría haber sabido de su partida y no le dio ninguna explicación en el momento. Pero ella sabía sus razones para salir y le había dado dos cosas que le ayudaría en su viaje.

La primera habían sido las flechas de luz que ella había usado con gran efecto contra Ganondorf en su lucha con él.

Y la segundo le había sorprendido más. Ella le había dicho sobre la leyenda de la Trifuerza, cuando los tres partes se reunieron permitiendo al portado cumplir sus deseos siempre que el corazón estaba en equilibrio entre las tres piezas, la sabiduría, el coraje y el poder. Había sido la meta Ganondorf obtener este poder.

Link había escuchado interesado, a sabiendas de las partes de la leyenda, pero la verdadera sorpresa ha sido cuando Zelda al final le había dado la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, con sus mejores deseos de que podría ayudarle en su búsqueda y para que pudiera reunir las partes de la Trifuerza.

Link levanto la mano izquierda delante de él. Las dos piezas de la Trifuerza que llevaba, Coraje y Sabiduría brillaron intensamente en la parte posterior de su mano. Sólo faltaba la Trifuerza del Poder sin embargo esta había desaparecido cuando Ganondorf murió.

No pudo agradecer a Zelda suficiente por su regalo. La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría había demostrado su poder en forma de visiones que lo había guiado en todo el mundo. Fueron estas visiones lo que lo habían guiado a los pedazos del espejo de Crepúsculo que había encontrado y aunque no sabía por qué las piezas tenía un aroma a Midna, incluso muchos años después de que ella había salido de Hyrule, siempre fue un recordatorio fresco de por qué estaba buscando.

Él había guardado cada pieza que había encontrado, no porque tuviera algún tipo de esperanza que pudiera volver a montar el espejo, sino porque estaba seguro de que estaba siendo guiado a ellos por una razón.

Pero ahora, dos años después de que comenzó su viaje aún no podía ver la razón del porque reunirlos. Dos años habían pasado y no parecía, sin poder acercarse a encontrar un camino hacia el Reino Oscuro o la Trifuerza del Poder.

Dio en voz alta un suspiro, pero fue interrumpido cuando Epona empezó a soplar por la nariz y el raspado en sus cascos contra el suelo.

Link se puso en pie, con las manos una vez más a sobre sus armas mientras miraba en la oscuridad. Al principio no vio nada, pero una sombra voluminosa grande apareció en el borde de su visión. Instintivamente Link cerró el puño alrededor de la espada. Un momento después, la sombra salió a la luz del fuego.

Era un hombre de edad algo imposible de determinar con un rostro sonriente y con un abrigo morado. La parte abultada de la sombra había sido una mochila grande en la espalda cubierta con numerosas máscaras.

"¿Puede un viajero cansado obtener algo del calor de su fogata?" -preguntó el hombre todavía con la sonrisa amplia.

Link fue inquietado por la sonrisa espeluznante y desconcertado ¿Porque alguien más viajaría por lo profundo de la selva?, además de él, por supuesto. Sin menos Link asintió con la cabeza y el extraño se sentó con la espalda en contra del árbol de nuevo, mirando constantemente al hombre.

"Gracias", dijo el hombre juntando las manos mientras se acercaba al fuego.  
Él puso su mochila grande a su lado con tal facilidad que Link tuvo que concluir que a pesar de su cuerpo relativamente pequeño el hombre tenía que tener bastante fuerza.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia Link y dijo "Yo soy la máscara del hombre feliz. ¿Quién es usted?"

Link no pudo responder, pero señaló la marca de Trifuerza en su escudo.

"Ah eres de Hyrule, hace muchos años tuve una tienda allí-dijo el hombre alegremente y luego continuó en tono más bajo a crecido " Hace muchos, muchos años... "

El hombre no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo después de eso y Link comenzó a preguntarse si se había dormido. De pronto, sin embargo, el hombre empezó a rebuscar en su mochila y sacó una Ocarina de arcilla.

Sin decir una palabra, el hombre comenzó a tocar una melodía. Era una melodía extraña, que parecía fluir por todo Link y a través de él, calmándolo, y haciendo que se relaja. Sin siquiera darse cuenta Link se dejó perder en la melodía, a la deriva cada vez más en el sueño. 


	2. Chapter 2: En la oscuridad

**Búsqueda de Crepúsculo: Capítulo 2. **

**En la oscuridad.**

Link durmió aquella noche en que había una serie de visiones e imágenes que flotaba en su mente.

Lo primero que vio fue una gran torre de reloj dentro de una ciudad bulliciosa, pero sólo lo vi por un momento antes de que la escena cambió y fue a un lugar de pie frente a un santuario de pie sobre un pilar en un gran valle. Esta imagen también fue sustituida, esta vez por una torre de piedra de altura que se elevó hacia el cielo y sobre la parte superior de esta torre era un portal de un remolino extraño.

Se trasladó hacia el portal y a través de el y en el otro lado se encontró con la oscuridad, la oscuridad crepuscular, aunque estava sumergido completamente en la oscuridad hasta que una luz en la distancia, brillo como un faro pequeño.

Link se despertó con el olor a carne asada. Abrió los ojos de repente y tomó su espada, con los ojos buscando al hombre de la noche anterior.

"Buenos días, ¿o debería decir buen día?" dijo el hombre con la máscara de su sonrisa amplia. "¿Durmió bien?"  
Junto al árbol de Epona seguía durmiendo y mirando a su alrededor, parecía que nada había cambiado, excepto que había salido el sol y las nubes de la noche anterior se habían despejado.

Link lanzó su mano a su espada y miró dudosamente la máscara del hombre que estaba asando dos rebanadas de carne sobre el fuego.

"¿Pasa algo? Pareces angustiado." -preguntó el hombre.

Link lo miró un momento más, pero luego negó con la cabeza y sonrió.  
El hombre mantuvo su sonrisa inquietante mientras terminaba asar la carne y le ofreció uno de los trozos a Link.

Link lo tomó con un gesto agradecido y ambos comieron en silencio.

Después de comer, el hombre miró a Link. "¿Alguna vez has estado en Ciudad del Reloj en la tierra de Termina? Hay una gran fiesta en pocos días y voy a vender mis máscaras me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar el tiempo alli, no sabes lo que puede encontrar allí. "dijo el hombre y miró a Link en una forma que hizo que Link sienta como si el hombre mirara directamente a través de él, como si supiera sobre la búsqueda de Link. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, durante la noche anterior la melodía es una melodía especial que sella el mal dentro de las máscaras y creo que llevaba un objeto que se vio afectado por la melodía."

Link al instante llegó a sus espalda. El único objeto del verdadero mal que llevaba había sido la piedra oscura que utilizó para las transformaciones en lobo...

Link se sorprendió cuando su mano se cerró en torno a un extraña piel. Agarrar el objeto y lo atrajo para verlo de cerca. En su mano llevaba una máscara de lobo con piel real oscura y gris en la cara. Parecía muy real y algo dentro de Link llevó a ponerlo en...

En el momento en el Link tomó la máscara y la puso en su cara, sintió su garganta cerrarse y comenzó a jadear. La sensación duró sólo unos segundos antes de que pudiera concentrarse y respirar de nuevo, pero cuando lo hacía, estaba de pie en su forma de lobo.

Link movio la cabeza hacia la espalda y vio que su escudo y su espada habían desaparecido, ya no tenía que dejarlos atrás al cambiar de forma.

Una duda apareció de repente en la mente de Link, ¿cómo iba a volver? Ese problema se resolvió, en el momento en que pensó en tomar la máscara sintió algo aflojar y un momento después, regreso a su forma humana.

Link tomó la máscara y la sostuvo por un momento entre sus manos. La cara del lobo le devolvía la mirada con una expresión extraña en blanco como si fuera un rostro real y no una máscara. Esa extraña mirada hiso que Link guardara rapidamente la mascara.

"¿Sucede algo?" -preguntó el hombre de repente.

Link de repente se dio cuenta que se había transformado de hecho en frente de otra persona, una cosa que él y Midna había evitado durante sus viajes ya que han causado todo tipo de problemas.  
Pero este hombre no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto, simplemente estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa inquietan con sus manos permanecieron unidas firmemente.

"Usted parece un poco sorprendido. Bueno, yo puedo decir que usted no tiene que serlo, es perfectamente normal que la canción de curación cree máscaras como la que ha llegado hasta ahora. No estoy exactamente seguro de por qué la habre tocado, pero supongo que me recordó a un joven que conoci hace mucho tiempo", dijo el hombre de la máscara. "Al igual que usted estaba vestido de verde y no hablaba como usted parecía estar buscando algo que había perdido. Un amigo tal vez, nunca llegué a conocer en realidad."

Link se estremeció un poco. Una vez más este hombre lo había visto y adivinó lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Pero quién era? ¿Y qué fue eso de un chico como él, que sonaba extrañamente familiar. Y... Ciudad Reloj?

El hombre de la máscara parecía tranquilo y simplemente se puso en pie recogió su mochila con la misma facilidad sorprendente con la que había puesto hacia abajo.

"Así que vamos a viajar a Termina o va a buscar a lo largo de su propio camino, lobo solitario", preguntó el hombre.

Link rápido ensilló su caballo. Él no tenía pistas sobre a dónde ir, además de este hombre y la visión que había tenido.

Ellos continuaron a través del bosque por lo que parecio a Link como varias horas. El hombre no habló en todo este tiempo, a pesar de que Epona era notablemente nervioso al estar cerca de él.

Al fin llegaron un gran árbol con una colección de hongos grandes que forman una escalera hasta un gran agujero en el tronco del árbol. El hombre de la máscara se hacia el agujero sin detenerse ni por un segundo y Epona siguio, caminaron de forma segura incluso en el hongo suave.

El hombre de la máscara se detuvo delante de el agujero negro. "Por aquí se encuentra Termina, pero es también donde diremos adiós." Dijo el hombre. "Viajando entre los mundos es un asunto extraño y maravilloso, pero también se basa en el azar, así que probablemente no vamos a terminar en el mismo lugar."

Link lo miró y luego miro el agujero. A pesar de que no tenía garantía, no hay razón para desconfiar en este hombre, él sentía que él estaba diciendo la verdad, pero lo más importante él sentía asia lo correcta. No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, tal vez fue la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría que le empujaba hacia adelante o tal vez era porque parecía coger una bocanada de olor Midna viniendo del agujero negro.  
Estaba seguro de que esto tenía que ser un truco de su mente, un pensamiento deseoso de crear la ilusión de que sólo podía encontrar ese olor cuando era un lobo, pero aún parecía estar allí.

Epona caminó lentamente hacia el agujero. Y de pronto, el momento en que caminó a través de el, cayó, cayó en la oscuridad.

Link instintivamente agarró algo para mantenerse aferrado, pero no hagarro nada, ni la silla de Epona. Lejos detrás de él oyó la voz del hombre.

"!Una última cosa, el chico me menciono que dejó una máscara como la suya en este mundo en alguna parte, tal vez puede ayudar si usted la puede encontrar, Héroe del Tiempo!" -gritó el hombre de la máscara que fue seguido por una risa diabólica que rápidamente se debilitó.

Link cayó en la oscuridad. Había perdido el agarre de Epona y estaba solo, pero él no se quedó solo por mucho tiempo. Extrañas luces comenzaron a bailar alrededor de él, las caras de distintos colores estaban alrededor de él y... algo se movió. !Había algo ahí fuera!

Una llama azul en movimiento en la oscuridad. Pero fue muy rápida, pero rápidamente se movio, como si se tele transportase y Link no podía seguirla con la vista.

Una bola de energía voló hacia él y Link sólo levantó su escudo a tiempo para bloquearlo. Luego más le siguieron, golpeando por todos lados y Link hizo todo en su poder para bloquear a todos, pero era imposible.

Una golpeó su estómago lo que le hiso adormecer todo el cuerpo con una descarga eléctrica y cuando Link finalmente pudo levantar la cabeza vio que venia directamente hacia su rostro. Cerró los ojos y más aún vio un destello de luz brillante a través de sus párpados.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Midna se despertó con una sacudida repentina. Se sentó en su cama y respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar el tono. Después de un rato se levantó lentamente de su cama se puso un vestido oscuro antes de salir al balcón.

Por lo cual ella pudo ver el cielo oscuro y gris del reino Crepúscular, su reino y se quedó mirando a través de la tierra oscura por un momento mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Ella lo había visto, a Link, lo había visto en sus sueños como ver sus propias manos en ese momento. Había sido herido, muy herido luchaba contra un adversario que no había sido capaz de distinguir en la oscuridad de la sala que estaba luchando.

Pero a pesar de que estaba herido, el seguia luchando, como siempre lo había hecho cuando ellos habían viajado juntos y sus ojos habían sido ardiendo con brío. Pero no lo había salvado. El oponente invisible lo había atravesado por una espada oscura y Link había caído también al suelo.

¿Qué significaba? Era algo más que un sueño, pero ¿dónde estaba Link y en donde luchaba?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Incluso si ella sabía lo que significaba el sueño o si Link luchaba no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Ella había salido de Hyrule hace mucho tiempo además de que destruyó el espejo de Crepúsculo para destruir la ruta de acceso entre los dos mundos y mantener a Hyrule a salvo de las fuerzas oscuras del reino crepuscular. Pero ella nunca había esperado lo genial de una pérdida que sería para ella dejar atrás a Link.

Se había convertido en el ser más querido para ella, y recordanlo no era extraño. Había luchado por ella, incluso cuando ella sólo quería utilizarlo para sus propios beneficios, le había salvado la vida, y el había salvado su reino y al final él también había roto la maldición sobre ella. Ella le debía todo.

Se dio la elección de volver a Hyrule, de vuelta a Link, ¿que eligiria, iba a permanecer con su pueblo o iba a volver con él? Ella no estaba segura...

¡No! Ella no podía pensar así. Ella era la reina del Crepusculo y había tomado su decisión hace mucho tiempo. Ya era hora de que dejó de vivir en el pasado y siguir adelante.

Midna se alejó del balcón y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta.

"Buena suerte, Link, donde quiera que estés", dijo en voz alta, como si la esperanza de las palabras lleguen a el y se quedó por un momento sola mirando al cielo antes de entrar.


	3. Chapter 3: Termina

**Búsqueda de Crepúsculo: Capítulo 3. **

**Termina.**

Link se despertó con la sensación de salpicaduras de algo frío y húmedo en contra de sus pies y piernas. La sensación duró sólo unos segundos, pero se repite en un patrón constante. Poco a poco todos los sentidos de Link volvían a él, también se dio cuenta de un terrible dolor en su estómago.

Después de un de unos segundos Link logró abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza un poco. Era de noche y él estaba acostado en el borde del agua en una hermosa playa. El suelo era de arena debajo de él era de color rojo y Link sólo lentamente se dio cuenta que el color vino de su propia sangre, que goteaba en una corriente constante de su boca. Le dolió mucho.

Levanto la cabeza, un poco más arriba y miró su visión borrosa a cabo por un momento por el movimiento. En cuanto recobró la visión no podía creerle a sus propios ojos. Midna estaba sólo un poco más adelante y mirandolo a él y levanto la mano hacia a él, pero sin decir una palabra.

Parpadeó incapaz de creer lo que veía y cuando miró otra vez ella se había ido. Sin embargo, cuando ella había estado en aquel lugar pudo ver una torre de reloj elevarse por encima de algunas colinas, era la torre del reloj de su visión.

Link lentamente comenzó a gatear hacia adelante, cada movimiento de el envío un estremecimiento de dolor a través de su estómago. Estaba seguro que había algo roto, una costilla o dos probablemente. No llegó a más de unos pocos metros, antes de que se desplomó de nuevo en el suelo.

Rodando por la espalda, Link se quedó sin aliento por un momento antes de empujarse a sí mismo en posición sentado. Esto una vez más causó un escalofrío de dolor a través de su cuerpo y tosió un poco de sangre.

Ahora, sentado, miró su estómago y vio que su túnica estaba ennegrecida y quemada en la esfera de energía donde había golpeado. Él recordaba vagamente una bola de energía en dirección a su rostro también, pero no había nada para indicar que lo había golpeado. También tenía esa sensación sombría que no habría sobrevivido a lo que había golpeado.

Link metió la mano en la túnica. No era la primera vez que había sido gravemente herido y había aprendido a estar lista para este tipo de situaciones. Un momento después, se encontró con lo que buscaba y sacó una botella de líquido rojo. Destapo la botella y se tragó la sustancia de color rojo con una mueca.

El efecto fue inmediato ya que algunas de sus fuerzas regresaron, el goteo de sangre de su boca se detuvo y disminuyó un poco el dolor en el estómago. Pero no se había ido y él todavía se sentía muy débil.

Después guardo la botella y lentamente se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. No había nada que ver en la misma playa a excepción de las ruinas de dos casas cerca de él. Hacia el mar podía ver una enorme formación rocosa que sobresale del mar. Pero estaba demasiado lejos para que fácilmente heche un vistazo ahora.

En su lugar, se centró en la torre del reloj. Debia estar en una ciudad como había visto en su visión. Tenía que llegar.

Link tomo una flauta en forma de herradura que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. El tocó una melodía que había conocido durante casi toda su vida y que él había utilizado muchas veces en sus viajes. Aunque no sabia por qué, Epona siempre que escuchaba la melodía llegaba a su lado inmediatamente y esperaba que funcionara este mundo extraño.

Cuando terminó la canción no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, ya sea antes oyó un gemido lejano era Epona que pronto avía llegó al galope de un camino cercano a través de las montañas, saltando un muro pequeño para llegar a él.  
Link sonrió y le acarició la melena a Epona antes de que lentamente y con algunas dificultades debido a su herida, subiera a la silla.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia la torre del reloj, viajando de regreso por el camino por el cual Epona había venido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a una ciudad. Era bastante grande, con un gran muro alrevedor.

Mientras cabalgaba miro hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que no había luna. Era extraño lo que demostró la diferencia de este mundo con Hyrule, pero por alguna razón no estaba realmente sorprendido de que no había luna, dentro de el sentia que ya habia estado aqui...

Link no había llegado muy lejos en el camino a la ciudad antes de oír un grito de ayuda.

Rápidamente miró a su alrededo y después de unos segundos vio un bulto negro de algún tipo persiguiendo un hada naranja.

Link de inmediato sacó su arco y disparó una flecha a la masa negra. Su primer disparo, se desvio de su objetivo y maldijo a su debilidad actual, se preparó con otra flecha. Esta flecha hirió a la masa negra, pero para su sorpresa la flecha atravesó la masa negro sin causar ningún daño visible.

La masa negro se detuvo y se reformo, convirtiéndose en una extraña forma vaga negro y humanoide con una gran esfera verde en el pecho, ojos rojos y una gran cantidad de murciélagos negros flotando a su alrededor. En una mano llevaba también una guadaña negra gigante.

Al parecer le era familiar, pero Link no podía ubicarlo. No tenía más tiempo para pensar en ello, la figura oscura camino hacia Link su guadaña preparada para un ataque. Link disparó otra flecha, pero golpeó sólo uno de los murciélagos que volaban al reveedor de él.

"¡Sal de ahí! No puede ser herido, siempre y cuando sus murciélagos están protegiendo a él y nada más que la luz puede dispersarlos!" gritó el hada que había puesto alguna distancia entre él y la figura de negra.

Link no se movió del lugar. Ya había estado preparando una flecha de luz y el hada grito más al ver que podría funcionar. Así que cuando la criatura negro era menos de dos metros de él, Link libero la cuerda de su arco.

La criatura negra se avia envuelto de inmediato en una luz cegadora y se dejó caer al suelo, su enjambre se avia dispersado. Link estaba a punto de saltar de Epona para terminar con la espada maestra, pero no podía moverse, no tenía fuerzas.

Poco a poco la figura negra se levantó otra vez, su guadaña se avia ido. La extraña creatura dijo algo entre dientes en un lenguaje que Link no pudo entender y luego voló al norte hacia las montañas, lentamente e inestablemente.

Link vio la figura oscura desaparecer hacia el oeste por un momento, pero de pronto abrumado por un dolor increíble en el estómago. Se dejó caer hacia delante en su silla, la lucha contra el vértigo que le estaba adelantando, pero sin suerte ya que perdió el conocimiento unos segundos más tarde.

Lo último que vio fue el hada naranja que venía hacia él.

Fue de repente de pie sobre una planicie oscura en el reino crepuscular. Frente a él estaba el castillo oscuro del Crepusculo que se alza sobre las llanuras oscuras y trató de caminar hacia ella, pero sus pies no se movían. No importa lo duro que él intentó, no llegó a nada.

De pronto, sin embargo, una voz resonó a través de las llanuras. "Donde quiera que estés Link, buena suerte..." sona la voz Midna y todo se volvió negro otra vez.

Link se despertó en un charco de agua. El dolor que había sentido había desaparecido por completo y se sintió renovado. Se sentía bien y Link pudo ponerse de pie.

"Al fin despertastes dormilón", dijo una voz junto a él de repente y Link se incorporó con un sobresalto.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una cueva extraña con un piso de piedra y pilares que rodean la piscina de agua donde estaba sentado y a su alrededor se arremolinaba una docena de hadas y Link reconoció de inmediato el hada naranja que había salvado. Que se movía a su lado y lo miraba.

"Gracias", dijo el hada naranja repentinamente y Link la miró. "Usted me salvó la vida allá... ¡Oh ¿dónde están mis modales. Soy Koril, ¿cuál es su nombre?"

Link no contestó, él no podía responder y el hada continuo cuestionable "¿Hay algo mal? ¿Sigue estando herido en alguna parte?"

Link sacudió la cabeza y señaló a la boca esperando que el hada lo entendiera.

"No puede hablar... ¿Pero entonces usted debe ser ..." comenzó el hada, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que venía del centro de la piscina.

"Entonces usted debe ser al que se nos dijo que esperáramos" sonó la voz que fue seguida por una risa ligera e incluso Link miró atónito como una hada grande de color rosa salió de en medio de la piscina.

Link había visto un hada grande una vez en Hyrule, en las profundidades del desierto y que había sido bastante ligera de ropa. Pero éste era aún más ligera de ropa, vestida sólo con hojas y los vinos que cubren las zonas más sensibles.

Sin embargo Link permanecio en gran medida afectado por ella y simplemente miró a la gran hada.

"Bienvenido Héroe del Tiempo, se nos dijo que vendría y pidió que le ayudará en su búsqueda de cualquier forma", dijo el hada grande.

Link parecía confundido. ¿Cómo podían haber sabido que vendría?

El hada notó su mirada confusa y sonrió. "Un vendedor de máscara vino por aquí no hace mucho tiempo y nos dijo que vendría. Dijo que tenía una deuda y que quería nuestra ayuda para pagarle. No sé de sobre deuda de la que habló, pero yo sé que él no le pide nada a nadie a si a la ligera."

Link sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su agradecimiento. Luego se puso de pie y se paró delante de la gran hada.

"Sabemos que usted está buscando a alguien y le ayudaremos con lo que podamos, pero si tienes algo que le pertenesca a esa persona podría ayudarnos", dijo el hada con una voz suave y una sonrisa.

Link de inmediato saco de la bolsa los fragmentos de vidrio que había recogido y se los alargó hacia el hada grande.

El hada miró la bolsa por un momento y luego tomó la bolsa de la mano de Link.

Con cuidado, la abrió y dejó que un pequeño fragmento callera en su mano. A continuación, los examinó cuidadosamente.

"Es extraño, hace mucho tiempo recuerdo haber sentido algo con el poder de estos fragmentos que provenia, de algun lugar en las montañas", dijo el hada.

"La Montaña Solitaria, sí, es donde yo lo sentía y creo que deberias comenzar a buscar ahy."

La gran hada entregó la bolsa a Link y luego miró al hada naranja. "Koril, llevalo al santuario y ayudalo en su búsqueda", dijo el hada.

-Como usted quiera, hada grande- respondió Koril.

El hada grande asintió con la cabeza y luego se volvió a Link. "Héroe, espero que aceptes a Koril como su guía", dijo la hada.

Link asintió con la cabeza y miró al hada con una sonrisa. Esto haría las cosas mucho más fácil.

La gran Hada también sonrió. "Tenga cuidado ahí fuera ustedes dos y recuerden si alguna vez necesitan un lugar para descansar y aliviar el cansancio, sólo vengan a verme", dijo la hada grande y desapareció de nuevo en la piscina con una risa.

Link quedó un momento mirando al hada que había desaparecido, antes de que Koril pronto aterrizara en la parte superior de su hombro. "Bueno, no hay razón para estar mas tiempo aqui, vamos a empezar a movernos", dijo Koril.

Link se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la cueva. Fuera estaba cegado momentáneamente por el resplandor del sol naciente, pero disminuyó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor.

De inmediato notó que estaba dentro de las murallas de la ciudad, pero parecía que estaba de pie en un parque con alguna cierta clase de arbustos y árboles en pie extendido por toda el área.

Varias personas se acercaban a través de cada una de las puertas, la mayoría procedentes de fuera de la ciudad. Podía reconocer tanto Zoras y Goron, pero también vi algunas plantas o criaturas que no conocía.

"Necesitamos pasar por la puerta de allá, las montañas son un poco más allá", dijo Koril mientras flotaba cerca de Link.

Link entró por la puerta, Koril miró hacia atrás con un poco de preocupacion: "Sólo espero que estemos de vuelta antes de que comience el gran carnaval".

Link no podría decir si estarían de vuelta para el carnaval o no, pero si había un carnaval, mientras el estaba allí no veía por que no quedarse y disfrutar de la fiesta.

Él había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo sin una oportunidad verdadera para descansar, también parecía el mejor momento para divertirse.

Pero primero tenía que llegar al santuario de la montaña y descubrir lo que estaba allí.

Link llamo a Epona con su flauta y junto con Koril que una vez mas aterrizó en el hombro de Link se adentró en las montañas.


	4. Chapter 4: La Batalla en el Santuario

**Búsqueda de Crepúsculo: Capitulo 4. **

**La Batalla en el Santuario de la Montaña.**

La nieve cubre los grandes picos que se elevaban por encima de Link al subir el empinado sendero. Había dejado a Epona horas atrás, cuando ella no había sido capaz de seguir adelante y siguieron a pie. Pero no había sido muy difícil hasta el momento.

Cuando la Gran Hada había hablado de la montaña, Link había esperado una subida peligrosa por la nieve profunda y en los lagos congelados. Pero en lugar se encontró una escalada facil, sin nieve por el camino.

Sin embargo, Link tuvo que abrirse camino, ya que la nieve comenzó a caer y oscureció el cielo. Una tormenta de nieve se estaba gestando.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Link llegara a la ciudad Goron y Koril rápidamente lo llevará a través de la ciudad hasta llegar a un valle en el otro lado de la ciudad. Poderosos vientos los golpeaban y Koril se refugiba en el sombrero a Link por que el viento hacía muy difícil para ella volar correctamente.

"Allá es el Santuario de la Montaña ", dijo Koril al llegar a la orilla del valle.  
Link miró hacia el valle y rápidamente vio el santuario que se levantó como un pilar por la parte inferior hasta su entrada, la cual estaba al mismo nivel que el de Link. Pero estaba muy lejos y Link no podía ver ningún camino visible hacia él.

Link agarró uno de sus clawshots y disparó hacia el santuario. Ni siquiera llego a la mitad del camino. Link se sento y luego miró a Koril para ver si ella tenía alguna idea.

"Se dice que un joven héroe vestido de verde cruzó el cañón hace muchos años siguiendo la pista que un búho avia dejado atrás", dijo Koril.

¿Una lechuza? Link instintivamente miró a su alrededor casi esperando ver a un búho grande en uno de los pilares de pie cerca de la orilla. No vio ningun búho pero vio algo más...

Link recogió una piedra y la lanzó hacia lo que había visto. La piedra voló y golpeó contra algo en el aire, algo que no podía ver.

"¿Qué?" -exclamó Koril al ver la piedra que se detuvo, al parecer flotando en el aire.

Link sonrió y busco algo en su espalda. Allí encontró rápidamente la máscara de lobo y se lo puso. Un momento después estaba de pie en su forma de lobo.

Koril inmediatamente se alejo un poco por la sorpresa aparente. Link miró a la pequeña hada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír en su forma de lobo.

Después de un momento Koril lentamente se acercó y dijo: "¿Eres tú Link?"

Link asintió con la cabeza en su forma de lobo y la hada se relajo. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" se preguntó con curiosidad.

Link miró hacia el valle y sus sentidos afinados de lobo le mostraron lo que él sólo pudo apenas dar un vistazo en su forma humana. Por todo el camino del valle miro varias plataformas. Las plataformas eran invisibles, sus sentidos mejorados le permitió ver correctamente la fina capa de nieve que cubría cada plataforma.

Link saltó a través de las plataforma con velocidad y habilidad, y pronto llegó a la ermita. Allí quito la máscara de su rostro.

"Eso fue impresionante", dijo Koril y miró hacia atrás a través del valle. "Y pensar que esa fue la forma en la que se habia escondido... Bueno vamos a echar un vistazo ahora ¿de acuerdo?"

Link asintió y juntos caminaron adentro.

El santuario no era muy grande, que constaba de una sola habitación grande. En la habitación había unas piedras grandes y un poco de luz y algo de nieve que cayó por un agujero en el techo. Un gran cofre estaba solo en el final de la cueva, pero ya estaba abierto y vacío. En realidad, parecía más una cueva, que un santuario.

Sin embargo Link sintió que algo no era lo que parecía. Había algo aquí, él podía decir, y cuando miró el dorso de la mano izquierda confirmo sus sospechas ya que las dos marcas de la Trifuerza brillanron.

De pronto una sombra cayó sobre él.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Koril y Link miró hacia arriba.

En la apertura en la parte superior fue la figura oscura que ataco Koril. En el momento en que Link vio a la figura oscura esta le ataco. Link tomó su arco y una flecha de luz, pero la figura oscura fue demasiado rápido y golpeó el arco de la mano con la guadaña.

Link hizo una voltereta hacia atrás para poner distancia entre el y su rival y aprovechó el tiempo ganado para sacar su espada y escudo.

La figura oscura aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear el arco aún más lejos y se puso entre Link y el arco.

Link apuntó con su arma directamente a la figura oscura. No sabía quién o qué era, pero había demostrado claramente en sí mismo un enemigo y si pensaba que estaba indefenso sólo porque había perdido su arco no tardaría en aprender algo más.

La figura oscura elevó su guadaña hacia Link en un gesto similar, la nube de murciélagos girando alrededor de él en una tormenta sin fin. Sin decir una palabra lo atacaron.

La guadaña se estrelló con el primer golpe directamente en el escudo de Link. El golpe sacudió los dientes Link al sentir la fuerza del golpe, pero él se había enfrentado a enemigos fuertes antes y poniendo toda su fuerza hiso retroceder ala creatura con su escudo, golpeandola sacandola de equilibrio.

Sorprendente Link hiso un corte horizontal dirigido a la esfera verde en el pecho, algo dentro de él diciéndole que era el lugar al que debia atacar. Pero el golpe no acerto como el enjambre de murciélagos se colocaron como un muro frente a su espada, parando el golpe con su propio cuerpo y luego en contra de Link.

"¡Link a tu derecha!" -gritó de repente Koril y Link se volvió justo a tiempo para vislumbrar el cierre de la figura oscura con él a través del enjambre de murciélagos.

Link se lanzó y rodó por el suelo al igual que la guadaña pasó por encima de la cabeza. Rápidamente se puso de pie y en el acto lanzo un corte en giro para que ninguno de los murciélagos siguiera hostigandolo.

Link ataco a la figura oscura con una gran variedad de ataques que la figura bloqueo con la empuñadura de su guadaña. Pero Link no se detuvo allí. Haciendo caso omiso de los murciélagos y centrarse completamente en su enemigo continuó en una ráfaga de cortes y estocadas, obligando a la figura oscura retroceder hacia atrás.

Pero ninguno de los golpes Link toco a la figura ya que los murciélagos o la guadaña bloqueado todo lo que Link lanzo a la figura oscura. De repente, Link se lanzó en un salto, alrededor de la figura oscura en menos de un segundo y luego el aumento en un alza de gran alcance cortante.

Pero de nuevo los murciélagos estaban allí para detener sus ataques y cada vez que un murciélago cayó, este desaparecía y una nuevo aparecia para tomar su lugar, parecian desprenderse del cuerpo de la figura oscura.

Link retrocedió unos pasos como la figura oscura ataco en un barrido de gran alcance con su guadaña. Miró a su alrededor en busqueda de su arco pero vio que solo se había alejado más lejos de él.

Miró a la figura oscura de nuevo tratando de encontrar una manera de atravésar la nube de murciélagos. Si pudiera tener más fuerza su golpes podrían ser capases de romper el enjambre de murcielagos y golpear a la figura de todos modos.

Valía la pena intentarlo y retrocediendo unos pasos más y Link inmediatamente sintió la cadena de frío metal en la mano.

La figura negra se avalanso sobre el con su guadaña levantada y Link sonrió al tirar de la cadena con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, y la bola de hierro grande al final apareció. Hizo un barrido horizontal en el suelo y barrió a un lado con los murciélagos como hojas en el viento al chocar contra la figura oscura en el costado.

La figura oscura se lanzó contra una de las grandes piedras de la sala y permaneció inmóvil durante algún tiempo como el enjambre de murciélagos se reunian alrevedor de el.

Pero Link no perdió el tiempo. Al tirar la pelota de hierro, se dio la vuelta sobre el terreno para crear un impulso y luego lo envió volando en línea recta hacia la figura oscura.

La figura oscura esquivó en el último segundo y la bola de hierro rompió la gran roca detrás de él, enviando temblores a través del santuario.

La figura oscura se acerco a Link que seguía sosteniendo la bola de hierro y Link al ver la guadaña que venia en línea recta hacia él, saltó a un lado en el último segundo para que la guadaña golpeara el piso de hierro en su lugar, y se atascara.

Link rápidamente tiró la bola por encima de él y luego la jalo por encima de su cabeza hacia abajo hacia la figura oscura que todavía estaba tratando de sacar la guadaña de la tierra.

La figura oscura parecía entrar en pánico por un momento, tirando de la guadaña frenéticamente. Pero entonces de repente se relajo y en el último segundo dejo de lado la guadaña y la bola de acero golpeó el suelo con un poder increíble.

El santuario se conmovió, como el piso se derrumbó por debajo de Link. Oyó Koril gritando su nombre, y cayó en la oscuridad.

Después de caer unos pocos segundos despues de llegar al piso. Alcanzo su espada y miró alrededor enbusqueda de la figura oscura, pero su mano nunca llegó a la espada. Un enjambre de murciélagos descendió sobre Link mordiéndolo y aferrándose a los brazos y las piernas para frenar sus movimientos.

Y de pronto la figura oscura estaba de pie delante de él y Link sintió una mano alrededor de su cuello y sus pies se elevaron de la tierra. Sintió la falta de aliento y el puño cerrase en la desesperación por llegar a su espada.

Pero los murciélagos le impedían moverse con eficacia y no pudo alcanzarla. En su lugar busco en su espalda con la esperanza de encontrar algo más que usar, pero su mano se movía muy lentamente.

De pronto, algo naranja voló junto a él por el rabillo de sus ojos. Un instante después sintió que algo golpeó la mano izquierda y los murciélagos dejaron ir. Metió la mano en la túnica inmediatamente tomando el eje de una flecha. Levantandola delante de el hundió en la figura oscura una flecha de luz.

Un destello de luz cegadora llenó el santuario y Link sintió que la oscura figura lo soltó y que la criatura grito hacia atrás con un grito de dolor. Los pies de Link en el momento que tocaron el suelo, rodó hacia adelante y sacó su espada. En un solo movimiento hundió la espada a través de la esfera verde en el pecho de la figura oscura.

La figura oscura instantaneamente dejó de moverse y todos los murciélagos se cayeron al suelo muertos. Poco a poco la figura oscura también se evaporó en un grupo de murciélagos oscuros que poco a poco desapareció.

Link miró a su alrevedor y de el cansancio se sentó y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Luego bajó la vista hacia su mano izquierda y vio a Koril flotando a su alrededor.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Koril. "Lamento no haberte ayudado antes, pero para ser honesto tenía miedo de los murciélagos".

Link sonrió a Koril y luego miró hacia abajo sobre sí mismo. Sintió picaduras de dolor por todas las mordeduras que había recibido, pero además de estar un poco mareado se sentía bastante bien.

"¿Dónde estamos de todos modos?" preguntó Koril y comenzó a flotar por la habitación. "Se ve muy diferente desde arriba. Las paredes y el piso aquí son suaves y definitivamente no naturales."

Link no habia oído nada de lo que estaba diciendo Koril. Él había visto algo en el centro de la habitación y ahora camina hacia el.

Fue una plataforma elevada de pie por sí misma y sobre la plataforma había un soporte de metal que Link había visto antes, aunque éste era mucho más pequeño.

Un fragmento oscuro estaba sentado en el estrado. Pero era necesario asegurarse para estar seguro. Era exactamente igual que los otros fragmentos y no puedo haber duda de esto, era otra vez el... !Espejo del Crepúsculo!


	5. Chapter 5: Preguntas del pasado

**Búsqueda de Crepúsculo: Capítulo 5.**

**Preguntas del pasado.**

Koril había volado alrevedor de la habitación secreta en el santuario de la montaña. Las paredes estaban completamente lisas, sin signos de una salida o de cualquier cosa para poder salir de allí. Ella estaba empezando a preocuparse de cómo Link iba salir...

Mientras pensando miro a Link y lo vio de pie cerca de la base de metal en el medio.

Voló más cerca de el y vio que él estaba examinando un fragmento pequeño de vidrio y al examinarlo un poco ella lo reconoció.

"Hey!" Koril exclamó de pronto, haciendo que Link rechinara los dientes en un súbito estallido de irritación del que no tuvo idea de dónde vino. La sensación desapareció tan rápido que había aparecido y se volvió hacia Koril.

"¿No te parece el fragmento del que hablo la Gran hada?" dijo Koril.

Pero fueron dos espejos diferentes y éste fue sólo una décima parte del tamaño del que él había visto en Hyrule... y ese se hizo añicos al igual que el de Hyrule.

Link dio un suspiro. Otro callejón sin salida... pero puede ser que también tome el fragmento y lo lleve con el.

Link tomo el fragmento del soporte, pero en el momento en que su mano se cerró alrededor de él, las marcas de la Trifuerza en su mano se encendieron en súbito estallido de luz.

Link cubrió sus ojos con su mano derecha y Koril que también había sido cegado por la luz. Un momento después, cuando la luz se calmó, el fragmento ya no estaba en el estante y Link miró a su alrededor en busqueda de el.

"!Allá arriba!" Koril exclamó y Link miró hacia arriba.

El fragmento se movía en el aire, pero no estaba solo. A su alrededor un círculo y Link se dio cuenta que su bolsa de fragmentos se había ido.

Al ver los fragmentos acercó y comenzaron a cambiar de forma hasta que encajaron entre sí.

El pequeño espejo descendió lentamente y Link lo agarró con las dos manos lo mantenia por encima de la cabeza por un momento antes de que lo acerque para examinarlo.

Era perfectamente liso al igual que el espejo más grande era completamente negro y tenia líneas blancas en un intrincado dibujo de todo el centro. Pero eso fue en el espejo más grande en el pequeño se separaron. El centro del espejo era rojo rubí y transparente.

Link miró a través del centro de color rojo sin aliento mientras miraba a la pared. Él dio unos pasos más y acerco mas el espejo a su cara para una mejor vision y mirar a través de la zona roja en la pared.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Koril y se posó en su hombro. Desde allí también miró a través del espejo y exclamó en voz alta.

A través de los ojos rojos del espejo se podía ver que las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas de dibujos y textos antiguos.

Link giró lentamente sobre el terreno mirando por encima de todos los dibujos. De pronto se detuvo al ver un dibujo que mostraba un espejo de Crepúsculo en las montañas. Tenía que ser el espejo que había encontrado. Los otros dibujos parecían el espejo que habían sido colocadas allí... parecía que estava ¿enfrente de gigantes?

"Oh... los Cuatro Gigantes", exclamó Koril. "Ellos crearon este santuario para guardar esa cosa? Pero, ¿de dónde viene?"

Rápidamente encontré la respuesta a eso. Los dibujos contó una historia, la historia de Termina.  
En épocas pasadas las tres diosas de Hyrule había encontrado Termina el cual ya había sido habitada por los cuatro gigantes. En un acuerdo entre las diosas y los Gigantes se creó la vida en Termina, y ellos miraron sobre él a medida que evolucionaba, convirtiéndose en los guardianes de Termina.

Pero la paz no había caído sobre todo el mundo. En el valle Ikana un grupo de personas tuvo la idea de que las diosas habían usurpado el mundo de los gigantes y estaban decididos a devolverlo a sus legítimos dueños. Para tal fin se creó una variedad de máscaras mágicas que les dio un poder inimaginable. Dos máscaras eran la flor de sus creaciones y que serían las armas para derribar las diosas. 

Al ver el peligro que el resto del mundo corria, se declaró una guerra. Al final los brujos cayeron y con su poder se sello la puerta.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que los Gigantes habían sido incapaces de actuar y ahora su voz no pudo llegar a los brujos.

Al final, el asunto se llevó a las diosas. Su luz divina sobre la cresta ensangrentada de los brujos, y decidieron que una torre hundida en un desierto estéril, seria prisión hasta que abandonaron sus intenciones oscuras.

Pero las diosas habían subestimado los poderes de los brujos o más bien el poder de su máscara. Los brujos trataron de salir y las diosas se vieron obligados a expulsar a la gente al reino Crepuscular mediante la creación de un espejo en el desierto.

Pero las máscaras eludieron a las diosas, desapareciendo en las arenas del desierto.

Posteriormente, el espejo en el desierto había sido enviado por debajo de la arena y el centro del espejo fue retirado para evitar que se a utilizado de nuevo. Esa pieza central había sido colocada en el santuario de la montaña para mostrar la verdad para los que miraban a través de él.

"Por lo menos eso es lo que puedo contar a partir de los dibujos y el texto lo poco que puedo reconocer"- terminó Koril.

Link asintió con la cabeza y bajó el espejo. Se sintió aliviado y feliz. No puede haber duda de que lo que había encontrado era la pieza central de ese otro espejo de Crepúsculo y ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el desierto.

Rápidamente recorrió la habitación y encontró su arco y su bola con cadena enterrada debajo de algunos de los escombros de la habitación de arriba. Luego levantó el espejo de nuevo y miró a su alrededor embusqueda de una escalera, que se mostró al igual que los dibujos y el texto cuando se miro por el ojo.

Caminafuera del templo con Koril dando vueltas alrededor de él, Link pensando sobre lo que había aprendido.  
Sonaba muy similar a lo que Midna había dicho sobre su pueblo, pero las máscaras sonaba muy parecida a la sombra fundida que Midna había invocado, ¿podría no ser una conexión?

Cómo desea que Midna estubiera allí para que él pudiera obtener algunas respuestas...

Lo que Link no sabía era que Midna también fue en busca de respuestas, diferentes preguntas pero con respuestas similares.

Midna estaba sentada junto a un escritorio en sus aposentos privados. Frente a ella estaba un libro viejo y ella rápidamente busco a través de las páginas.

Había obtener varias visiones en sus sueños, las visiones de las cosas a la vez familiar y desconocidas.  
Por fin encontró lo que buscaba en la forma de un dibujo que cubre la mitad de la página. Era una máscara, una máscara con un rostro terrible. Casi en forma de corazón, en ocho puntas que sobresalen a lo largo de la parte inferior y dos en la parte superior y de color azul en el resto de la mascara con grandes ojos rojos... Majora's Mask.

La otra figura del dibujo era una máscara de rostro más humano en forma de pelo blanco, piel gris y marcas de color rojo y azul alrededor y por encima de sus ojos. La Mascara de la Deidad feroz.

Leer las líneas debajo de el dibujo sólo confirmó lo que Midna ya conocia. Majora's Mask y la máscara de la deidad feroz habían sido armas poderosas usadas por un grupo de brujos en su intento de derrocar a las diosas. Como resultado, habían sido desterrado al reino Crepuscular, al igual que los antepasados de Midna.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba los brujos y los antepasados de Midna habían ido cambiado en formas similares por la magia del Reino Crepúsculo y los dos ser convivieron sin mucho alboroto. Excepto la familia real que mantuvo un linaje puro.

Sus visiones mostró antiguas ruinas en el reino crepuscular, lo que había mostrado la máscara de Majora y su derrota final a manos de la Deidad feroz en una tierra extraña. Fue esta misma tierra en la que ahora veía a Link viajar... ¿Qué significa todo esto?

El sonido de unos pasos en el balcón de Midna la hizo saltar de la silla y con un solo movimiento de su mano ella tomo un arco y un carcaj de flechas magica para su uso. Puso una flecha en la cuerda que destino a la sombra que podía ver más allá de las cortinas del balcón.

"!Quién está ahí!" Midna preguntó con firmeza.

"¿Él viene por ti, lo sabes?" dijo la sombra con una voz escalofriante. "Y las diosas están viendo. Él piensa que está luchando sólo para reunirse con tigo, pero en realidad hay mucho más en juego. Él está luchando por su gente también, luchando por su libertad... y también tu."

Midna se acercó al balcón lentamente, su objetivo siempre en la sombra. "¿De que estás hablando, ¿quién eres?" Midna preguntó confundida, pero todavía cautelosa.

"Soy un esclavo cuyas cadenas se han roto y que ahora sirve como un peón de las fuerzas superiores. Pero yo soy también algo que trata de romper sus cadenas de nuevo y ser libres. Pero una pregunta más interesante podría ser ¿que son usted?" dijo la sombra.

"!Soy Midna, reina del mundo crepuscular y líder de mi pueblo!" Midna respondió con confianza, pero entre mas cerca de las cortinas estaba los detalles se hizieron mas evidente en la sombra, su corazón se aceleró mas.

"Sí, asi es como te llamas a tí misma, pero ¿que eres realmente, quien eres? Mira dentro de ti, ¿qué ves? La oscuridad ¿el castigo de tu pueblo?" dijo la sombra y siguió. "No, puedes ver la luz de Hyrule. Ni eres una criatura de la luz o la oscuridad, sino una criatura de ambos reinos."

"Ustedes saben de la existencia del Reino de Crepúsculo, la falta de cambio en el viento, la luz y el olor. Pero también conoces el mundo de la luz, los colores siempre cambiantes, los sentimientos y las bellezas. Tu los extrañas." terminó la sombra.

Midna sabía que él tenía razón. Ella había sido diferente desde que regresó, pero no le había impedido continuar con su reinado.

Midna camino los últimos pasos hacia las cortinas y las movio a un lado en un solo movimiento. Ella levantó su arco y apuntó a la persona en el balcón, pero mientras lo hacía también su corazón dio un vuelco.

En el balcón estaba Link, o algo parecido a el, porque estaba todo negro, una sombra que sólo es visible contra el brillo de color naranja oscuro del cielo crepuscular detrás de él. Pero era él. La espada, el escudo, la túnica, no puede haber duda. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y Midna esperaba ver la cara que conocía tan bien.

Pero en vez vio una máscara, la máscara de la Deidad Feroz. La sombra la sostenía con una mano un poco lejos de su cara.

"¿Qué eres?" pregunto a Midna.

"Su media naranja o su peor parte tal vez", dijo crípticamente la sombra y luego se dio la vuelta otra vez. "Él estará aquí muy pronto y es mejor estes preparado para hacer su elección. No sólo te afectara a ti, sino también a tu gente. Puedes buscar la luz para encontrarlo a él y yo." 

Con esas palabras la sombra saltó del balcón y desapareció.

Al mismo tiempo que la puerta estallo dando paso a varios guerreros guiados por Samara la criada de Midna.

"¿!Estás bien, mi reina!?" -exclamó Samara al momento en que entró.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?" Midna pregunto con calma mientras se daba la vuelta.

"La puerta estaba bloqueada y yo temía que algo podría haber ocurrido", dijo Samara como ella y los soldados se inclinaron.

"No pasó nada y estoy perfectamente bien, gracias", dijo Midna con calma e hizo un gesto con una mano a los soldados. "Ustedes dejenos solas."

Los soldados volvieron a salir al igual que Samara, pero Midna cerró la puerta en frente de ella con su magia.

"Tengo una tarea importante para usted", dijo Midna.


	6. Capítulo 6: Un héroe viejo

**Capítulo 6: Un héroe viejo.**

El viento aullaba golpeando a Link como él se abrió paso a través de la nieve profunda. Detrás de él se alzaba el santuario de la montaña, aunque su parte superior se ocultaba de la vista por la ventisca. Link había salido de la capilla en la base misma del Santuario y sin camino de regreso hasta el pueblo Goron se había visto obligado a tratar de encontrar su propio camino a las montañas.

Link había tomado su máscara de lobo en el momento que salió de la ermita. Aunque el pelo gris se había vuelto más blanco que gris por ahora debido a la nieve, pero todavía lo mantiene caliente y sus sentidos mejorados le permitieron evitar perderse en la tormenta de nieve. Koril se había enterrado a sí misma en lo más profundo posible en su piel para protegerse del frío y así las dos se movían a través del paisaje de hielo.

La mente de Link estaba llena de pensamientos de lo que había descubierto en el santuario. Por último, había una cierta meta, una cierta manera de volver a Midna en algún lugar al azar en todo el mundo con la esperanza de toparse con un portal.

Pero primero tenía que salir de estas montañas, encontrar un camino de regreso a la ciudad. Y eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A pesar de que podría continuar durante horas como si fuera ahora, no tenía idea de si sería el camino correcto. Él podría fácilmente perderse en esta red de laderas de montañas y cañones.

Algo se movió más adelante de Link. Pensó que había visto un destello de oro brillando a través de la nieve. Observando cuidadosamente el lugar que había visto el movimiento, Link se quedó esperando por un momento.

"¿Sucede algo, Link?" preguntó Koril que se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado quieto.

Link no reaccionó. Delante de él a través de la tormenta era otro lobo, un lobo de oro que Link había visto unas cuantas veces en Hyrule. Se quedó un momento mirándolo y de repente se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

Link lo siguió sin vacilación, desafiando precipicios y acantilados por igual en busca del lobo dorado. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es ese lobo?" exclamó Koril, pero Link no pudo responder.

Link no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo siguió el lobo, pero las montañas poco a poco se convirtió en acantilados y la nieve en tierra marrón y estéril. Saltando un acantilado, de repente estaba en un cementerio.  
El lobo de oro no se detuvo, pero se encontró con gran lápida y desapareció en el suelo delante de él.

Link siguió, cavando su camino hacia abajo en la tierra suelta. Pronto sintió la delgada capa de tierra y cayó en la cueva debajo de el.

Como Link aterrizó en la cueva, tomó su máscara de lobo y miró a su alrededor. La cueva era enorme y Link descubrió que él estaba de pie sobre una plataforma elevada sobre la tierra. Él vio al lobo desaparecer en medio de una puerta en un extremo de la cueva y saltar de plataforma en plataforma hasta la puerta.

Link fue recibido por una voz familiar al entrar en la habitación. "Nos reunimos de nuevo, Héroe"

En el otro lado de la sala Link entró vio a un esqueleto en una armadura de oro antigua y con una espada y un escudo en sus manos. Detrás del esqueleto hubo una gran cortina roja que cubría la pared del fondo.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Koril y Link asintió con la cabeza.

Hondonada. "Soy yo quien lo entrenó, le enseñó a manejar la espada como él lo hace y estoy orgulloso de lo que se ha convertido. Él es realmente un digno sucesor de nuestra línea de guerreros."

El esqueleto levantó su espada a Link y luego continuó "Es por eso que estoy aquí para que usted me enfrente. Esta será una batalla hasta que uno de nosotros se incapaz de continuar, ¿aceptas?"

Link estaba confundido, ¿por qué este esqueleto quiere pelear con él? Link sintió que había algo más profundo detrás de esto, pero no venía al caso realmente.

Hizo un gesto para que Koril fuera a la parte trasera y luego sacó su espada y escudo. Camino hacia adelante del esqueleto y el hizo lo mismo. A medida que se reúnen en el centro de la habitación, cruzaron sus espadas en señal de saludo.  
Mientras estaban allí, el esqueleto, dijo "no lo pongas fácil para mí, porque no voy a ir fácil contra usted. Lucha como luchó contra Ganondorf!"

Con esas palabras, el esqueleto y Link hicieron una voltereta hacia atrás distanciándose el uno del otro y comenzaron a caminar en círculos entre sí, sus escudos y su espadas listas para el combate.

Koril miraba con aire calmado. Podía sentir la intensidad en el aire como los dos guerreros caminaban entre círculos entre sí. Estaba claro que ambos eran guerreros poderosos y que ambos iban a dar todo lo que tenían en esta lucha.

El esqueleto abrió la lucha, el salto a Link con su espada en alto por encima de su cabeza.

Link reconoció el golpe y en vez de levantar su escudo saltó a un lado. Momentos después la espada golpeó el suelo y una onda de choque sacudió el edificio de la potencia del golpe.

Link contraatacó como el esqueleto todavía estaba en el suelo y lanzó un golpe de espada hacia él cuello.

El esqueleto se agachó y rodó, llegando a unos metros más adelante. El esqueleto se dio la vuelta rápidamente y al mismo tiempo Link contraataco con un golpe horizontal.

Link al cumplir el golpe con su espada se quedaron encerrados juntos durante un momento antes de que ambos saltaron hacia atrás.

Pero no se quedaron separados por mucho tiempo, Link rápidamente ataco con una serie de puñaladas, impulsando el esqueleto hacia atrás, ya que se esforzó para bloquear los golpes. De pronto tuvo su espalda contra la pared y Link sacó su brazo hacia atrás para el ataque final.

El esqueleto cumplió la puñalada con su escudo, la inclinación de la superficie para que la cuchilla se deslizara, golpeando la pared en su lugar. Link momentáneamente estuvo fuera de equilibrio y el esqueleto elevó su espada para un golpe contra la espalda de Link.

Link sabía el peligro que viene y se lanzó en un salto para salir fuera del camino. Oyó la espada, ya que sonó sobre su cabeza, pero salió ileso.

Link rápidamente se puso de pie y se volvió hacia el esqueleto. Allí se encuentro por un golpe repentino del escudo que le envió tambaleándose hacia atrás. Link trató desesperadamente de recuperar el equilibrio como el esqueleto cargo en contra de él, y apenas se las arregló para levantar su escudo en defensa contra los siguientes golpes del esqueleto.

El primer golpe fue seguido por otro, pero esta vez Link estaba listo. Así como la espada choco con el escudo de Link, y lo empujó de nuevo desequilibrando el esqueleto por un momento y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Rápidamente girando alrededor de él, Link pudo crear un impulso con su espada y sentía como el poderoso golpe choco con el escudo del esqueleto hendiendo por la mitad.

El esqueleto se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero como Link continuo hacia delante para terminar la lucha, el esqueleto se dividió, convirtiéndose en ocho copias idénticas de sí mismo.

Las copias rápidamente rodearon a Link, pero se quedaron justo fuera de su rango de espada y Link miró a ellos, tratando de distinguir si eran sólo visiones.

"Esta es su prueba final", dijo el esqueleto con su voz al parecer procedente de todas las copias a la vez.  
Link miró a su alrededor por un momento en busca de cualquier cambio entre los esqueletos, pero no vi ninguno. Ninguno de ellos se acercó tanto y se alejó cuando Link se acercó a ellos.

En lugar de eso Link adopto una táctica diferente. Enfundando su espada y su escudo se quedó completamente inmóvil en medio de los esqueletos que se le acercaba lentamente.

Sólo habría una oportunidad y él lo sabía. Observó detenidamente a medida que se acercaba más y más. Las marcas de la Trifuerza en su mano brillaban suavemente.

En el momento en los esqueletos levantaron sus espadas en sincronización perfecta, la mano Link voló a la empuñadura de la espada Maestra dio la vuelta en el acto y pronunció un golpe rápido de gran alcance para el esqueleto de pie justo detrás de él.

Las copias se evaporó como el esqueleto cayó hacia atrás, ya que cayó al suelo su cabeza rodó de su cuerpo.

Link envainó la espada de nuevo y miró al esqueleto.

De repente, el esqueleto se puso de pie otra vez, pero no atacó a Link, en cambio, se inclinó y levantó la cabeza, para volver a colocarlo en su lugar.

"Bien hecho, Héroe, ha tomado mis clases bien y a llegado a ser aún más fuerte", dijo el esqueleto y se volvió hacia la cortina roja de gran tamaño. El esqueleto camino hacia la cortina. "Ya está listo para enfrentar lo que queda por delante, listo para enfrentar lo que viene."

"¿Qué nos depara el futuro? ¿Quieres decir que hay más peligros entre nosotros y la torre de piedra de lo que ya ha enfrentado? preguntó Koril con curiosidad.

"No, nada se interpone entre usted y la torre, el camino es claro o casi por lo menos. Es lo que está más allá de este mundo, es un peligro", dijo el esqueleto, ya que corrió la cortina abierta.

Detrás de la cortina era una lápida situada junto a un escudo. El esqueleto lo recogió y lo tiró cerca de Link.

Link lo cogió con ambas manos y lo miró. El escudo fue indescriptiblemente hermoso, con una superficie de plata pura en la que Link podía ver su rostro con tanta claridad como si hubiera estado mirando un espejo. Los lados de escudo estaban llenas de color rojo rubí y se sentía muy ligero, ya que estaba en sus manos. También le recordó a algo, por alguna razón pensó en un templo en un...

"Desierto", dijo el esqueleto y Link se sobresaltó en él acto. Era exactamente lo que había estado pensando.  
"Veo que usted también siente su presencia", continuó el esqueleto.  
"¿Que presencia?" preguntó Koril confundida.

"Los héroes legendarios de la antigüedad. Ellos nos están observando, observando", dijo el esqueleto y señaló a Link. "Se siente su memoria, recordando las cosas que usted nunca ha visto, en respuesta a oraciones que nunca han oído hablar."

Link se sintió un poco confundido por las palabras del esqueleto, pero también iluminado de alguna manera, como si todo lo que el esqueleto dijo ya lo hubiese conocido en el fondo.  
Koril simplemente miraba en la confusión sin esperanza.

El esqueleto puso su mano sobre la tumba, ya que volvió a hablar. "Un héroe una vez estuvo aquí, en esta tierra y dejó un poderoso artefacto en esta tumba. Pero fue robado por una sombra, una sombra con la cual se enfrentará antes del fin."

El esqueleto se dirigió a Koril. "Le doy las gracias por guiar a Link hasta ahora, pero debo advertir antes de seguir a Link. En caso de que continúe usted no será capaz de seguir hasta el final."

"Entonces, voy a seguirlo hasta la orilla. Me salvó la vida y no voy a olvidarlo en el corto plazo", dijo Koril y Link sonrió al hada.

El esqueleto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Muy bien, pero recuerda mis palabras hada." Luego volvió a Link.

"Tengo una última cosa que decir que le ayudará. La torre a la que tratan de subir requerirá una melodía que ayudará a abrir las puertas. Las notas se han perdido con el tiempo, con la excepción de una criatura que se encuentra en la parte superior de la torre del reloj en la víspera de la fiesta ", dijo el esqueleto.

"Lo necesitaras para encontrar a tu amor. Ten valor, incluso cuando se enfrentan a la oscuridad más poderosa ten la confianza de que tendrás éxito", dijo el esqueleto.

Link asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó.

El esqueleto se inclinó y luego desapareció lentamente.

Link quedó un momento mirando el lugar donde el esqueleto había desaparecido. Estaba contemplando en silencio lo que había dicho. Era extraño que tanto había sucedido últimamente. Él había comenzado este viaje por su propia voluntad, pero ahora se sentía como si estuviera siendo guiado nuevamente. Y el esqueleto solo había confirmado lo que pensaba.

Koril interrumpió sus pensamientos. "No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasara conmigo, pero tengo que preguntarte algo", dijo Koril. "¿Usted también piensa que voy a salir herida en el futuro?"

Link miró al hada y casi podía sentir su angustia. Se dio cuenta de que Koril realmente quería estar con él y ayudarlo sin importar qué. Ella le había ayudado y tal vez le salvó la vida. Pero no podía negar los peligros del Reino Oscuro. No tenía idea de cómo afectaría a un hada como ella, pero estaba casi seguro de que no sería positivo.

Koril vio la cara sombría de Link. "Así que realmente es tan peligroso...", dijo Koril lentamente y después de estar u momento en el aire en silencio por un momento.

Link quería decir algo para consolar a la hada, pero no hay palabras se acercó sus labios, como siempre.  
De repente Koril se animó y voló sobre el hombro de Link. "Pase lo que pase yo me quedare con ustedes hasta el borde como ya he dicho, ¿y quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir en el mientras tanto?" dijo Koril.

Link le sonrió al hada y juntos salieron de la tumba, Link poniendo su nuevo escudo en la espalda en lugar del antiguo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Restos del pasado y Mareas

**Capítulo 7:** **Restos del pasado y Mareas oscuras.**

La noche había caído en el día de la fiesta, una hermosa noche con cielos despejados y un incontable número de estrellas que brillan en el cielo.

Pero la ciudad no se calmó en la oscuridad en absoluto. Donde quiera que miró Link, las calles se llenaron con los seres humanos, así como Zora, Goron y Deku. 

Todos estaban enmascarados, ya que deriva en todos en el mercado o visto algunos de los muchos artistas. Bailarines, músicos, gente de teatro realizando una obra de la leyenda de Termina llamada "caída de la Luna sonriente."

Incluso la Gran Hada había salido de su cueva y estaba flotando alrededor de la ciudad con el resto de las hadas y llamo "mucho" la atención. A pesar de que se había puesto un vestido en lugar de su habitual conjunto de hojas y enredaderas, que dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

Link estaba sentado en el techos de las principales casas y escuchar a la famosa banda Zora "El Indigo-Go's" que estaban jugando en la parte superior de la barra de Lon Lon justo al otro lado de él. Koril se había establecido en su hombro y también en silencio escuchando la voz de la cantante.

A medida que la banda terminó, Link se acostó en el techo. Se siente bien tener que descansar por una vez en lugar de tener que darse prisa hacia el siguiente lugar. Incluso si sólo sería hasta la torre del reloj.

Mientras yacía allí su mente se dirigió a Midna. Vio su rostro ante él como ella le había mirado la de desaparecer en el Twilight. Esa mirada de tristeza en sus ojos... Era la más clara en su memoria que tenía de ella, siempre destacándose en su mente. Fueron esos ojos lo que lo habían perseguido durante tanto tiempo, lo que circulan por esta búsqueda de un camino de regreso a ella. Y ahora lo había encontrado.

Se quedó sonriendo durante mucho tiempo hasta que Koril se dio cuenta.

"¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ¿Estás pensando en lo que usted está buscando?"

Link se sentó y miró. Él habría contado todo si pudiera, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza.

"¿De verdad la quiere, sea quien sea, ¿no?"

Una vez más sólo pudo asentir. Amaba a Midna, no había duda en su mente y aunque se había preguntado si ella había llegado a amar, había dejado esas preguntas de lado por ahora.

"Hey Link", dijo Koril y Link la miró. "Si realmente no puede seguir a cualquier lugar, entonces espero que traten de encontrar una manera para que ustedes dos puedan volver aquí. Me gustaría mucho conocerla, si podría ser posible."

Link sonrió. No estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría incluso si se encuentran Midna, si se quedaban atrapados en el reino crepuscular, pero si era de cualquier manera posible y con la bendición de Midna, entonces sí que volvería allí.

De repente, la torre del reloj dio la medianoche. Inmediatamente fuegos artificiales llenaron el aire como el disco masivo de la torre del reloj comenzó a girar hasta la parte superior y se convirtió en una plataforma.

Link de inmediato se puso la máscara de lobo y salto de edificio en edificio que rápidamente llegó a la torre del reloj y se dirigió hasta la parte superior.

Hasta allí se encontró con el sonido de una flauta, pero mirando a su alrededor no veía nada.  
"Nadie ha encontrado la fuente de esa flauta, pero siempre suena cada año en este momento", dijo Koril.

De repente la música de la flauta dejo de sonar, y Link de repente sintió algo en su espalda. Link trató de quitárselo de encima, lo que fuera, pero rápidamente lo encontró inútil.

"Skull Kid!?" -exclamó Koril.

Link parecía cuestionable en que Koril incluso mientras continuaba para tratar de sacudir de Skull Kid.

"Un diablillo que causa un poco de malicia en torno a la tierra, así como a veces ayuda a las personas que se han perdido. Él permanece sobre todo a sí mismo y se sabe que reside en un hueco de árbol gigante en la llanura", elaborado Koril en voz baja rápido. "No se sabe mucho de él además de eso, aunque si las leyendas de Termina es que se cree que es muy antiguo. También él...

Link sintió el peso sobre su espalda y desaparece rápidamente saltó fuera, miró a su alrededor para este Skull Kid para finalmente obtener una buena mirada en él.

Skull Kid era una criatura pequeña, no mucho más grande que Midna había sido cuando ella había montado en su espalda, con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes amarillos. Llevaba un sombrero de paja amplio roja y llevaba una túnica marrón corta. En un lado llevaba una pequeña flauta de café y en el otro la pieza central del espejo de Crepúsculo.

Los ojos de Link se agrandaron cuando vio lo último. ¿Cómo podía haber metido las manos en el cuándo Link era así. Él se preparó para atacar a Skull Kid si fuera necesario para obtener la parte de atrás del espejo.

Skull Kid parecía ajeno al lobo gruñendo le acercándose lentamente. Simplemente empezó a examinar el espejo con ojos curiosos y, finalmente, miró a través del centro del objeto directamente en el Link.

"¿O es el niño de las hadas?" Skull Kid dijo con una voz amigable. "¿El olor parece un poco diferente, pero sigue siendo igual. Pero ¿Por qué es un lobo?"

Link se detuvo. Aunque esta criatura se parecía a la que él se había enfrentado en el bosque de regreso en Hyrule, parecía diferente, más amigable y menos problemático.

Link se relajó y tomó de su máscara de lobo y vio Skull Kid como él siguió examinando el espejo, de vez en cuando mirando a Link.

De repente Skull Kid se acercó a Link y llegó hasta él con el espejo. "No eres el Niño de las hadas, pero hueles un poco como él, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"

Link tomó el espejo y mientras lo hacía, miraba a los ojos de Skull Kid. Lo que vio fue una profunda soledad reflejada en sus ojos. La soledad que Link sintió. Quería ayudar a esta criatura, pero sabía que pronto dejaría Termina también, tal vez para siempre.

De pronto oyó una voz, desde las escaleras que conducen hasta la Torre del Reloj.

"Usted nunca cambian Skull Kid, ¿verdad?" dijo el Hada Grande como flotaba por las escaleras. "Skull Kid este joven tiene un camino propio para completar. Él no puede convertirse en su amigo de la misma manera Tatl y Tael fue."

Skull Kid inclinó la cabeza en el dolor.

Link se quedó mirando a la criatura con una gran cantidad de compasión. No estaba seguro de que Tatl y Tael había sido, pero los nombres sonaba familiar y se sienten Link hizo como él entiende la soledad criaturas un poco mejor.

De pronto la cara se iluminó Skull Kid y miró a Link. "Si Gran Hada, el niño tiene que ir todavía podemos ser amigos. Yo te enseñaré una de mis melodías por lo que siempre se acordará entre sí."

Skull Kid saltó en medio de la plataforma. "Esta es la canción utilizada por mí y mis amigos cuando queremos que la ayuda de unos a otros, ¿tal vez le ayudará también? Tehe".

Como Skull Kid trajo la flauta a su boca, Link se puso la máscara de lobo. Como Skull Kid, Link seguido, aullando la melodía hasta que estaban tocando en sincronización entre sí.

Los aullidos se oían a través de la Ciudad Reloj, donde todo el pueblo se detuvo y miró hacia la torre, todo el mundo tratando de averiguar de dónde venía la melodía. Y todos ellos sin aliento como imágenes fantasmales de los cuatro gigantes, sus Guardianes aparecieron alrededor de la ciudad, cada uno de ellos a unirse en la sintonía con sus propias voces.

Koril estaba viendo todo desde la parte superior de la torre del reloj y exclamó en alta voz como la imagen de los gigantes. "¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Ellos son mis niños, pero también responde a la llamada de sus amigos", dijo el Hada Grande con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Koril con curiosidad.

"Tal vez Skull Kid puedo decir que si un día usted se convierte en su amigo tal vez dejaría algunas de sus travesuras también, ¿no te parece?"

El Hada Grande lentamente se alejó flotando y bajo las escaleras de la torre del reloj de nuevo, dejando atrás a Koril a pensar en sus palabras.

Pero aun cuando el festival continuó en Termina, un solo Twili acababa de terminar un viaje en el Reino Oscuro.

Samara caminaba entre las casas de piedra lisa negro, sólo iluminada por la luz mortecina del reino crepuscular. Nada se movía en las casas a su alrededor sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué su reina pensó que podría haber algo aquí.

La reina había aparecido con calma cuando ella le había dado la tarea, pero Samara había conocido lo suficiente para saber que eso no había sido el caso de Midna. Había algo en la mente de la reina, algo que había sacudido un poco, tanto Samara había sido capaz de decir.

Y no fue el único momento en Samara se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba en la mente de la reina. Desde que Midna había regresado del reino de la luz después de la caída Zant, ella le había parecido diferente. Ella había sido aún firme y justa en su gobierno, pero Samara se había dado cuenta de que la reina a veces se sentaba durante largos períodos de tiempo aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos y mirando hacia fuera delante de ella, como si estuviera recordando algo, algo que podría jamás olvidarse.

Por supuesto Midna nunca dijo nada al respecto a Samara, ni a nadie en realidad, era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Pero Samara sabía que probablemente tuvo algo que ver con el viaje de Midna al reino de la luz, y quizás también a ese joven Hylian que habían llegado al Reino Oscuro y derrotó a Zant.

Todo lo que la reina había dicho era ir a las ruinas antiguas y verificar si hay signos de que alguien o algo habían aparecido últimamente.

Pero nadie había aparecido en la ciudad en ruinas desde hace miles de años, así que ¿por qué Midna creyó que era diferente ahora?

Samara no tenía más tiempo para pensar en ello ya que luego se volvió una esquina de la ciudad en ruinas y llegó a su destino. Frente a ella abrió una gran plaza circular y frente a ella en el otro lado de la plaza fue una gran torre que llegaba hacia el cielo oscuro. En el centro de la plaza era una plataforma elevada que Samara se acercó demasiado.

En la plataforma había un círculo de extrañas marcas antiguas que Samara no sabía leer, pero sabía lo que marcó. Este era el lugar donde la gente había aparecido cuando los dioses les habían echado de la tierra.

Samara miró a su alrededor. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, solo seguía siendo tan abandonada como lo había sido desde que las dos personas de Crepúsculo se convirtieron en uno.

Samara estaba a punto de empezar a investigar el área inmediatamente, cuando un repentino destello de luz atrajo su atención hacia arriba.

La parte superior de la torre de piedra grande fue palpitante como una luz poderosa salió de la parte superior y bañada la zona en su esplendor. Era más hermosa que cualquier cosa que Samara había visto y se sentía atraída hacia un espacio donde la luz cayó sobre el terreno en un rayo brillante.

Samara sintió una punzada de dolor en su brazo izquierdo cuando la luz caía directamente sobre ella. En una reacción instintiva que se lanzó a la sombra de la gran torre. Su brazo estaba ardiendo debajo de la bata o al menos eso sentía y ella se mordió los labios para no gritar en agonía. Con un solo movimiento se echó hacia atrás la manga de su túnica de viaje para cubrir el brazo. Una marca grande gris que cubría como una cicatriz, de pie en gran contraste con su piel de otro modo blanco y negro.

Examino la marca no podía evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor cuando la tocó la zona gris. Después de que ella sacó la daga y corto la manga izquierda de su túnica para que no se toque su piel.

Después de que ella había hecho esto se dio cuenta de que la luz se había desvanecido y la zona fue una vez más, sólo cubierta en las tonalidades de la oscuridad del crepúsculo. Pero no estaba sola en esta ocasión, podía oír el suave sonido de las pisadas.

Mirando alrededor, los ojos de Samara cayeron sobre una persona que camina hacia ella desde la torre.

Samara se puso de pie. La persona parecía el Hylian que había derrotado a Zant, salvo que él estaba oscuro, completamente a oscuro. Su túnica, sus zapatos, su espada y el escudo que llevaba, todo en él era un poco de color negro. Excepto sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban con una luz roja espeluznante.

"En el nombre de la reina de Crepúsculo, ¿quién eres?" Samara dijo firmemente mientras ella sacó su espada corta y la apuntó hacia la figura que avanzaba hacia a ella.

La persona oscura no se detuvo, siguió caminando hacia ella. Samara repitió su pregunta dos veces más pero ninguna respuesta. Y así, cuando la persona estaba lo suficientemente cerca, saltó hacia delante y arremetió contra la persona oscura.

La persona oscura desapareció en una nube de humo oscuro y un momento después Samara sintió que alguien agarra el brazo derecho y gire alrededor de su espalda. Otro brazo se posó sobre la cicatriz blanca en su brazo izquierdo en la que se aferró con firmeza. Un aumento repentino de dolor en su brazo izquierdo hizo gritar a Samara y soltara su espada, que golpeó la piedra con un fuerte sonido metálico.

"Así que Midna ha enviado a su perrito faldero en lugar de venir ella misma", dijo la persona oscura mientras movía la mano de su brazo izquierdo a la cicatriz.

Samara movió la cabeza y miró directamente a las personas oscuras, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué eres?" Samara preguntó aterrorizada.

"Me han llamado muchas cosas con el tiempo, su lado malo, su otra mitad, pero yo personalmente prefiero llamarme su sombra, o Link Oscuro", dijo Link Oscuro y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. "Pero en este momento, yo no soy más que una marioneta, un títere de la libertad y la búsqueda de su reina me va a ayudar en eso, porque si no..."

Link Oscuro se movió más cerca de su boca a oreja Samara como le susurró "... voy a matarte y a cualquier otra persona en este reino maldito."


	8. Chapter 8: Despedida en una tierra

**Capítulo 8: Despedida en una tierra desolada.**

Link cabalgó lentamente a través del valle Ikana. Alrededor de él caminó varias personas regresaban a Ikana del pueblo después del Festival. Antes de que Link, fuera más allá del gran castillo de Ikana, se levantó la torre de piedra sobre la tierra.

Link saltó de Epona. Acarició suavemente la melena Epona y Epona se detuvo en silencio. Esta fue su despedida.

Después de un momento Link bajo de Epona, mientras que tuvo que dejarlo atrás. Poco a poco subió la rampa que lleva hasta la entrada de la Torre de Piedra. Al llegar a la entrada, oyó un zumbido fuerte detrás de él y se voltio.

Epona repite el gemido un par de veces más y Link sonrió. Él se quedó allí mirando a Epona, una sonrisa en su rostro y una lágrima en sus ojos, hasta que Epona lentamente dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia abajo de las rampas. Al mismo tiempo que Link y Koril caminaban así el interior.

En su interior se hizo evidente por qué Link no sólo podría haber subido a la torre de una manera tradicional. No había escaleras y ni escaleras de mano ninguna, sólo unas cuadras de piedra, que parecía haber sido apilados uno encima del otro en un patrón casi aleatorio y un hoyo gigante en el centro. Muy por encima, Link puede ver un portal en forma de remolino y de inmediato supo su destino.

Link utiliza sus dos Clawshots para subir a la torre en la medida hasta que pudo, pero a medida que se acercó a la parte superior de la torre llegó a un lugar donde no podía ir más lejos. Frente a él se alzaba un gran templo al otro lado de la fosa. Y por encima de la fosa, era el portal.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Koril mientras flotaban a lo largo de la fosa en busca de una forma más. "¿Es como en el santuario de la montaña?"

Link uso el espejo y miró a través del centro de color rojo, pero no había nada que ver.

Por último Link se puso la máscara y se transforma en su forma de lobo. Recordó lo que Skull kid le había hablado de la melodía que aprendió en la Torre del Reloj, que iba a necesitar. Y por lo que aullaba la melodía Skull Kid le había enseñado.

Como Link terminó gritando la melodía sigue presente en la torre, haciendo eco en los lados de tiempo. Y entonces todo se estremeció con un temblor pequeño y una voz atronadora sonó desde el exterior de la torre.

"En el pasado, su linaje nos salvó, por lo que ahora le puedo ayudar..."

Como la voz y los temblores se desvanecieron, tres piedras de gran plaza aflojada del templo en el otro lado de la fosa y salió flotando en el aire, formando un puente sobre la mitad de camino al templo.

"están debajo del portal y dejar que el brillo de la santa luz sobre la cresta ensangrentada de los usurpadores...", dijo la voz que se apagó.

Link hizo lo que dijo y saltó por lo que estaba justo debajo del portal. Podía ver la cresta de un sol de oro colgando en las rocas que habían sido.

Sacando su arco, una flecha de Link llevó luz sobre la cadena.

Koril se posó en su hombro y podía sentir a Link agarrarse a sus ropas mientras estaba con la cadena. "Estoy listo", dijo Koril y Link asintió con la cabeza.

Al soltar la cadena dejó volar la flecha.

Una luz cegadora brilló desde la cresta de la flecha que golpeó. De repente todo el mundo se volvió en su cabeza y Link y Koril fueron enviados de caída en el portal.

Era ya de noche completamente oscura, como lo había sido cuando Link había pasado a Termina. La única luz era la que el cuerpo de Koril produjo mientras ella se aferraba a los hombros de Link.

Pero Link fue en guardia. Recordó lo que había ocurrido cuando entró a Termina y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse tomar por sorpresa como la última vez.

"¿Qué es eso?" -exclamó de pronto Koril y Link miró hacia adelante.

Pronto vio, una llama azul flotando en la oscuridad delante de él. Cambió su posición varias veces más rápidamente que cerró con Link. Pero no había otras luces para que se escondan detrás de este tiempo y Link mantuvo sus ojos en él todo el tiempo. Como final Link pudo ver una llama de color azul y una calavera con dos grandes cuernos. Una voz hueca y ronca que de repente flotaba hacia ellos.

"Yo no quiero... que libere... No será liberado!"

La bola de energía primero, seguido poco después de Link y levantó su nuevo escudo. La superficie de la pantalla refleja la luz de la bola de energía, ya que cerrado. Y cuando la pelota golpeó la energía rebotó sin causar daño al escudo y lo envió volando de regreso hacia la llama azul.

A medida que la bola de energía se acercó a la llama azul, su luz reveló el resto del enemigo Link por sólo un segundo. La llama azul rodeado por un cráneo estaba conectado con el cuerpo de un hombre con una armadura oscura. Llevaba un bastón negro grande que se volvió en contra de la bola de energía enviar la bola de energía volando en la oscuridad, una vez más dejando enemigo de Link en la oscuridad.

De repente, la llama azul arremetió con ellos y Link levantó su espada en la preparación. Como la llama azul se acercó, se penetro con la espada en su contra en un columpio horizontal.

A la luz emitida por Koril, Link vio a su enemigo aumentar su ataque y bloquear el golpe. A continuación, se adelantó y agarró su túnica con una mano.

Link retiró la espada para otro golpe, cuando de repente una luz brillaba detrás de su enemigo y rápidamente creció más y más brillante...

Link callo de cabeza en la arena. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, Link miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de su enemigo.  
Todo alrededor de Link no era nada más que arena hasta donde él podía ver, la vista sólo se rompe por un número reducido de grandes estructuras de piedra.

Fue el desierto que había estado buscando, sin duda... Pero ¿dónde estaba el enemigo con el que había luchado?

Link no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para la respuesta como una risa escalofriante sonaba por encima de él. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a su enemigo volando alrededor en pequeños círculos por encima de él.

"Libertad... finalmente libre... después de tanto tiempo... soy libre!"

La criatura resultó un horrible cráneo.

"Yo te alabo, héroe... pero ahora voy a tomar mi venganza!"

La criatura abrió su túnica negra personal y tres bolas de energía volaron hacia Link.

Link retiró su espada y se ejecuta un corte de giro poderoso que dejó fuera todas las bolas de energía. Pero no tuvo tiempo para descansar, porque cuando Link miró hacia el otra vez la criatura se había ido.

"Detrás de usted!" gritó Koril y Link se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a la criatura aparecer desde un portal negro. Link levantó su escudo y cogió un poderoso golpe ala criatura. Luego golpeó la espalda contra la criatura con un corte vertical, con un salto hacia atrás fuera de rango.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Koril y Link negó con la cabeza. "Se ve un poco similar a la figura negra de que me salvó de el..."

Link podía ver el parecido, pero algo también dijo que los dos no tenían relación. Lo que esta criatura era le daba escalofríos. También le parecía conocer a pesar de que Link nunca había visto antes.

"¿Qué pasa héroe", dijo a la criatura con su voz escalofriante. "¿No me vas a atacar? Si usted no me va a derrotar ¿cómo lo hiciste hace tanto tiempo?"

Link levantó la espada y cargo hacia adelante. Link atacado con una serie de puñaladas y cortes a la criatura, pero apenas salió flotando colgando en el aire.

"¿Cómo pasa héroe? No puede ponerse en contacto conmigo? Bueno, eso es demasiado malo!" sonrió a la criatura y disparó una bola de energía a Link.

Link roto la bola de energía con la Espada Maestra enviándola a volar de regreso a gran velocidad.

La criatura fue golpeada de lleno en el pecho por su bola de energía y la regresó y dejó caer al suelo, donde trató de recuperar su aliento.

Link se lanzó hacia adelante la intención de terminar la pelea con un golpe poderoso. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar a la criatura desapareció en un portal de remolinos de oscuridad.

Link miró a su alrededor y vio a la criatura que sale de un portal similar muy por encima de él.

"Ese truco no funciona en mí otra vez he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y mucho tiempo para desarrollar mis propias habilidades! Estoy mucho más formidable de lo que era cuando mi maestro Ganondorf me creo!"

Link más estricto el control sobre su espada y su escudo ante la mención de Ganondorf.

Link no tenía tiempo para pensar mucho, como la criatura levantó uso su bastón en el aire y la energía comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor.

"El escudo no te salvará ahora!" gritó la criatura como el comenzó a brillar intensamente. "Muere!"  
Un chorro de bolas de energía, demasiado numerosos para contar erupción del báculo y voló directamente hacia Link.

Link rodó hacia un lado como las bolas de energía golpeó el suelo donde había estado de pie. Al levantarse Link apenas logró salir antes chocar con el suelo donde estaba parado. Mirando hacia arriba Link puede ver una descarga nueva rúbrica a su manera, y esta vez no tuvo tiempo de salir del camino.

Koril, que había estado guardando su distancia desde que comenzó la lucha, vio las bolas de energía donde había estado de pie Link. La energía de la explosión se volvió a la arena y bloqueó la vista de Koril.

"Link!" gritó desesperadamente Koril y voló en la nube de arena para averiguar lo que había sucedido.

Ella encontró a Link en la nube. Estaba sentado en el suelo con su escudo protector sobre su cabeza. Que al parecer había tenido la mayoría de los ataques, pero Koril podía ver varios lugares pequeños donde la ropa Link habían sido quemadas del impacto de las bolas de energía.

De pronto, una nueva ola de bolas de energía golpeó a su alrededor. Koril podía ver que caigan a su alrededor y sintió pánico. Desesperada mente, voló hacia adelante tratando de llegar al Link.

Link también la había visto y se arrojó hacia ella.

Koril sintió una punzada de dolor y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Por encima de ella podía ver a Link como trajo su escudo en los dos.

Después de la ola de energía aprobada, Link despacio y con cuidado la recogió.

A través del dolor que sentía, Koril logró preguntar "¿Qué pasó?" Link la sostuvo hasta que ella pudiera mirar en el espejo. Koril exclamó en voz alta y luego tosió en el dolor al ver su imagen en el espejo. Su ala derecha se había ido, en la explosiones de energía.

Ella miró a Link y vio la ira y la tristeza pintada en su rostro. "Link, déjame aquí... tienes que derrotar a esa cosa. '"

Link asintió con la cabeza. Él destruiría esa cosa de manera rápida y volvería a ella. Coloco a Koril en la arena suavemente y después coloco su escudo sobre ella para protegerla.

Tomo el mango de la espada maestra y comenzó a correr fuera de la nube de arena. De repente dio un salto en el aire y dio un giro apareció bajo sus pies. Aterrizaje en la parte superior de la misma, Link aceleró hacia delante, dispuesto a luchar contra la criatura.

La explosión de la nube de arena, se presentó, sacó su arco y disparó una flecha hacia la criatura.

La flecha fue bloqueada por la criatura.

"Todavía estás vivo? Usted es difícil. Pero eso no le ayuda!"

La creatura recargo una bola de energía de nuevo y una nueva ola de energía voló hacia Link.

Pero Link estaba listo. Hábilmente hiso una maniobra de ruleta, se abría paso en una de las bolas de energía que cae, todo el tiempo disparando una flecha tras otra devuelta a la criatura.

No ha tenido mucha repercusión, ya que bloqueó la mayoría de las flechas.

Luego disparó una flecha a la criatura y como él había esperado que desapareciera en un portal oscuro para evitar la flecha.

Dando la vuelta Link establecido una flecha de luz en la cadena y el momento en que vio a la criatura que sale de un portal, disparó.

La flecha de luz golpeó el cráneo de la criatura y la criatura se echó hacia atrás con dolor como la luz lo envolvió. Pero Link no se detuvo allí. Continuó en flujo constante de flechas de luz hasta que la criatura estaba envuelta completamente por la luz y completamente destruida.

Link saltó de la ruleta que al instante desapareció y rápidamente corrió hacia donde había dejado el escudo. Rápidamente se enfundó y luego suavemente recogió a Koril.

"Usted me salvó... otra vez", dijo Koril débilmente, pero también de felicidad. "No te preocupes por mí. ... Voy a estar bien o mejor dicho, tan bien como pueda estar sin una ala Sólo tiene que encontrar el espejo y pasar, voy a encontrar mi propio camino de regreso."

Link sonrió ante sus palabras, pero aún sacudió la cabeza. Él la iba a llevar a un lugar seguro primero y luego iba a continuar. Pero ¿cómo iba a salir de este lugar?

Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada más que arena y piedra en lo que sus ojos podían ver. Lo único que se destacó fue una plataforma de piedra levantado en la arena.

Link avía llevado a Koril allí y suavemente la depositó sobre la plataforma de piedra. Como el depósito se dio cuenta de una grieta en la plataforma y cristales oscuros dibujados se podía ver debajo.

Traslado a Koril un poco lejos pero Link en primer lugar, metió la mano en la grieta y luego tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Poco a poco un azulejo de la plataforma se desprendió, revelando un patrón circular con un agujero en el centro.

Mecánicamente Link coloca la pieza central del espejo de Crepúsculo en el agujero y se ajuste perfectamente. Inmediatamente la pieza central se volvió completamente negro y un momento después, el patrón en el cristal se iluminó.

El espejo se elevó hacia arriba y se descolgó por lo que señaló en una roca cercana. Pronto un agujero remolino familiar apareció en la roca y una plataforma brillante apareció en el aire frente al espejo. Él había encontrado, había encontrado un camino hacia el Reino Oscuro.

Link avanzó su mente enfocada en Midna, pero luego se detuvo de repente. No podía dejar a Koril así como a si, sin embargo, se quedó con ella.

"Está bien, voy a cuidar de ella", sonó una voz dulce detrás de Link y al instante se dio la vuelta.

Era el hada Grande, que poco a poco se arrodilló junto a Koril. "Sentí que uno de mis hijos había sido herido y vine tan rápido como pude", dijo el Hada Grande cuando levantó Koril arriba. "Continua tu viaje sabiendo que está segura."

"Espere...", dijo Koril. "Link Sólo quiero decir... buena suerte y... adiós. Me gustaría seguir hasta el borde y lo hice... Sólo prométeme que tendrás éxito."

Link sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Él tendría éxito. Poco a poco se volvió hacia el portal y se dirigió hacia ella. El final del viaje estaba cerca, tan cerca.

"Tenga cuidado. Tengo la sensación de su búsqueda se terminó rápidamente, pero también estoy seguro de que todavía hay algo entre tú y el fin. ¿Es lo que yo no puedo decir?", dijo el hada grande.

Link la oyó, pero no se dio vuelta. Se acercó a la plataforma y miró en el portal delante de él. Así como él dio a las energías del portal, una luz azul brillante brilló detrás de él y oyó el débil sonido de Koril diciendo "Adiós..."


	9. Capítulo 9: La sombra de Link

**Capítulo 9: La sombra de Link.**

Midna se arrodilló y cogió la espada metida en la piedra negra. Dándole la vuelta en sus manos un par de veces, ella la examino. Esta era la espada de Samara, es decir, que había llegado de hecho a este lugar. Pero, ¿dónde estaba ahora? Fuera lo que fuera estaba claro que había encontrado algo que no podía manejar, nunca de buena gana habría dejado la espada atrás.

Midna puso la espada en el suelo y lentamente se puso de pie. Sus sentidos se agudizaron como ella hecho un lazo negro con una línea compleja de blanco en espiral de una punta a la otra. Midna tomo una flecha a su lado y lo colocó sobre la cadena mientras miraba alrededor de la plaza abandonada.

Una luz fuerte repente brilló desde la parte superior de la torre oscura en el otro extremo de la plaza. Era la misma luz que Midna había visto en la distancia desde el castillo no mucho más que hace un día. Midna se dirigió hacia la torre y el resto de la guardia se dirigió hacia el interior.

Sin embargo, Midna subió lentamente la torre sus pensamientos los llevaba ala deriva, a su encuentro con esa persona Link oscuro. "Él estará aquí muy pronto y es mejor estés preparada para hacer su elección. No sólo la afectará a usted, sino también a su gente. Puedes buscar la luz para encontrarlo a él." Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Midna. Ella había enviado a Samara para averiguar si alguien había entrado en el Reino Oscuro a través del reino de la luz...

Midna había estado inquieta, incluso después de que Samara se había ido. Sentimientos que creía haber enterrado en el tiempo que había pasado había resurgido. Midna se encontró deseosa de ver a Link de nuevo más de lo que había esperado siempre. Quería finalmente decirle cómo se sentía, una cosa que ahora no se lamentó diciendo que le habían dicho adiós.

Y así, cuando el primer destello de luz había aparecido en el horizonte, Midna había formado su mente.  
Colocación de un manto gris de viaje y apropiación de su arco que había dejado el castillo sin fanfarria o anuncio. Ella no se preocupaba mucho de cómo reaccionaría su pueblo, que sabía que a veces manejan las cosas a sí misma sin la participación de los demás.

Y de alguna manera eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Ella iba a saber lo que extraño, para el Reino Oscuro, la luz natural fue, lo primero era encontrar a Samara, obtener algunas respuestas de ese impostor oscuro de Link y si es necesario ponerlo bajo tierra.

Midna dudaba que fuera así de simple sin embargo. Cualquiera que sea esa cosa `'que parecía Link se había sabido entrar y salir del castillo sin ser visto. Y parecía que lo sabía todo lo que estaba pasando.

Midna llegado a la cima de la torre. Al salir a la plataforma que hizo por la parte superior de la torre, Midna desconocía de inmediato por una luz dorada de gran alcance. Sosteniendo su mano delante de sus ojos, Midna lentamente se fue acostumbrando a la luz y, finalmente, pudo ver su origen.

En medio de la plataforma había un gran cristal rojo y desde dentro de ella brillaba un triángulo de oro de gran tamaño.

"Es hermoso, ¿no?" dijo la escalofriante voz desde detrás de Midna. "El símbolo del poder de las diosas en este lugar sin Diosas, quien lo pensaría."

Midna se dio la vuelta, su arco listo Detrás de ella estaba la imitación oscuro de Link y esta vez fue revelado su rostro. Es Link hasta en el último detalle, pero con la piel oscura y unos ojos de color rojo brillante dándole un aspecto siniestro.

"¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué te pareces a él?" Midna preguntó amenazante.

"Él?" preguntó Link oscuro, como si él no sabía que estaba siendo hablado, pero luego se echó a reír y sonrió. "Oh Link. Yo soy su sombra creada para luchar contra él y que era lo que estaba hace mucho tiempo. Pero como ya he dicho que era un títere ante todo, un títere de mi creador y ahora un títere de algún plan grandioso. "

"Régimen de Ganondorf? Que tiene algo que ver con una de las piezas del poder de las diosas estan aquí?" pidió a Midna.

"Sí. Se colocan aquí, se me dio el libre albedrío y entonces la tarea de vigilancia que mi creador me dio terminara y podre volver a Hyrule", dijo Link Oscuro y luego señaló el triángulo de oro. "Como un ser de luz y oscuridad se puede reclamar y quiero que afirman para liberarme de este lugar!"

Midna se detuvo en el acto. Se dio la vuelta hacia el triángulo. Ella conocía el poder dentro de cada una de las piezas de la Trifuerza, que lo había visto en los dos Link, Zelda y Ganondorf. Y ahora ella se está ofreciendo este poder.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo y la cara de Link Oscuro apareció a la derecha de ella. Sonreía como le susurró al oído sugestivamente. "Reclamo este poder, puesto en libertad y entonces usted puede hacer lo que quiera. Usted podría ir a él... su gente podrá ser libre... se puede conquistar el reino de la luz... piensa en las posibilidades."

Midna estaba intrigada. Ella realmente vio las posibilidades.

Pero algo no cuadraba...

Midna se apartó de Link Oscuro, quien inmediatamente desapareció y regresó a donde había estado antes.

"¿Por qué debo dejarte libre cuando me podrías matar con ese poder. Su creador fue Ganondorf, si no me equivoco, ¿por qué debo soltarte?" Midna preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Porque entonces iba a morir, algo que ella aún podría hacer si no actuamos pronto" respondió Link Oscuro con una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado revelando una figura tendida en el suelo.

"Samara!" Midna exclamó mientras se movía hacia delante. Inmediatamente Link Oscuro colocó delante de ella y le bloqueó el camino. "¿Qué has hecho con ella?" Midna preguntó con enojo elevando su arco y apuntando a Link Oscuro.

"¿Yo? Nada. Acaba de una estancia un poco demasiado tiempo en la luz. Después de todo ella no había nacido en el mundo de la luz como yo o se acostumbraron a la luz de la manera en que lo hizo usted."

Midna miró a Samara y ahora la recostó en sus piernas acostada completamente cubierta. Era completamente gris y Midna reconoció de inmediato. Ella también se había quedado cerca de la muerte cuando se expuso a la luz de Hyrule.

"Sólo será la primera. Si no me da mi libertad siguiere matando cada Twili aquí y este lugar se convertirá en el lugar mas oscuro y estéril que las diosas hallan creado", dijo Link Oscuro su espada apuntando a Midna. "Entonces, ¿qué va a ser, el poder o la muerte?"

Midna miró hacia atrás en el triángulo. Tanto poder a su alcance, el poder de su pueblo para ser finalmente libre.

No, no ella no usaría el poder del reino de la luz. Su liberación significaría que abarca el reino de la luz otra vez, ella no seria mejor que Zant y Ganondorf.

Midna miró a Link Oscuro de nuevo y cuando hablaba, hablaba con toda la autoridad y el poder que tenía como reina de su pueblo. "Todavía no estoy muy seguro de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, pero lo saben. Yo soy la reina de esta tierra, un descendiente de los magos que fueron exiliados aquí por las diosas por nuestros crímenes. Si usted piensa que yo usaría su poder para ayudar a alguien como usted o para liberar a mi pueblo, entonces usted está equivocado! "dijo Midna. "Vamos a encontrar nuestro propio camino de regreso a la luz, pero hasta que lo hagamos los demás sería bueno recordar que aún ejercen esa magia que nos vio exiliado en el primer lugar!"

Como Midna habló el nudo de pelo naranja que se había acostado en su pecho empezó a moverse y de pronto un brotó de la banda de pelo se mantuvo unido y se levantó a su alrededor amenazadoramente. Lo mismo ocurrió con el pelo que se había acostado boca arriba, ya que se levantó y comenzó a moverse a su alrededor.

Cuando Midna terminó de hablar su pelo estaba tejiendo y moviéndose a su alrededor como una melena en llamas anaranjadas.

Midna disparó una flecha hacia Link Oscuro que levantó su escudo de defensa.

Inmediatamente después de bloquear la flecha, Link Oscuro se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dar un golpe rápido matando a Samara. Pero como se dio la vuelta, apenas alcanzó a ver la cabeza de evaporación en pequeños cuadrados de la oscuridad antes de volar hacia el castillo.

Link Oscuro volvió a Midna con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Creo que pasó la prueba, pero eso no le ayudará a usted o su gente si está muerta! Te mato y luego a todos los demás."

Midna no contestó, sino que simplemente disparó otra flecha a Link Oscuro. Esta vez esquivó ágilmente a un lado de Midna. "Llevar un lazo a una lucha a espada no fue muy inteligente de ustedes, pero creo que no tenía ni idea de lo que tendría que hacer frente. Voy a terminar esto rápido!"

Como Link Oscuro salto, Midna disparó otra flecha que fue bloqueado. Link Oscuro estaba casi en frente de ella y él ya estaba levantando la espada de un corte vertical. Y eso fue lo que Midna había estado esperando.

Su cabello se estiro, que se extiende hacia Link Oscuro como tres lanzas de color naranja.

Con notable agilidad Link Oscuro cambió su movimiento vertical en una maniobra defensiva y desvía uno de los lanza como hebras de cabello. A continuación, se lanzó a un lado y evito los dos otros, ya que golpeó el suelo donde había estado de pie. Rápidamente se puso de pie y pronunció un corte hacia los filamentos del pelo.

Espada de Link oscuro rebotó del cabello como si hubiera golpeado una pared de acero e incluso como Link Oscuro visto el pelo se dio la vuelta volviendo hacia él de nuevo.

Link Oscuro gruñó y saltó fuera del camino. Pero el cabello continuaba a su alrededor, tratando de pegarle y le tomó toda su velocidad y su escudo para mantenerlo a raya.

De pronto, Link Oscuro se volcó sobre uno de las lanzas como hebras de cabello, y la flecha golpeó a su lado y rebotó por la cota de malla debajo de su ropa oscura. Levantó la vista y vio a Midna alineando otra oportunidad.

Link Oscuro se preparo para rodar fuera del camino, pero mirando a su alrededor, vio que las hebras de cabello se acercaban por ambos lados y por detrás. La forma libre sólo fue hacia adelante, hacia Midna y su arco.

Link Oscuro corrió hacia adelante y levantó su escudo. Sintió la flecha en contra de su escudo, pero todavía estaba en guardia. Ella lo había engañado con interés una vez antes y después casi lo conseguido y esto parecía el mismo escenario.

De repente Midna soltó su arco con una mano y se lo tendió hacia Link Oscuro. Alrededor de una docena de ladrillos en la oscuridad que surgió del suelo a su alrededor y se cernía en el aire por un momento antes de golpear directamente a Link Oscuro.

Link Oscuro vio ladrillos procedentes de la parte delantera y las hebras de cabello de detrás de él y sonrió. Esta vez él la había dado, sin duda.

Él se evaporó en una nube oscura, los ladrillos que pasa inofensivamente a través de él.

Reformó después recta delante de ella y levantó su espada. La mirada de sorpresa en su cara no tenía precio.

El golpe cayó, pero cuando Link Oscuro había esperado un cortar de carne, que sólo había una conexión con algo y un chasquido. Midna había logrado saltar hacia atrás a pesar de que había roto su arco.

Link Oscuro se movió hacia adelante, esta vez iba a terminar. Él levantó su espada y se preparó para dar el golpe final.

Midna vio Link Oscuro levantar la espada y sabía que había terminado. No había nada que pudiera hacer, cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable.

El sonido del acero a acero golpeando sonó hacia fuera y Midna abrió los ojos. Pero ella no podía creer lo que veía.

Link se paró frente a ella, su espada golpeo en contra de la de Link oscuro. Incluso mientras observaba empujó de nuevo la sombra y lo obligó a distanciarse.

"Link...?" dijo Midna lentamente su cabello en retirada y convertirse en normal una vez más.

Link volvió hacia ella y sonrió. Había, finalmente encontrado de nuevo su corazón.

"Así que llegó justo en el momento preciso, como un verdadero héroe debe. Pero eso era de esperar", dijo Link Oscuro y levantó su espada de nuevo. "La segunda parte del juicio se puede iniciar."

Link apartó la mirada de Midna y centrada en la sombra frente a él. Era como mirar su propio reflejo, pero no es necesario saber lo que era. Si había atacado a Midna eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Levantó la espada y la apuntó a la sombra.


	10. Capítulo 10: Luz, sombra y Crepúsculo

**Capítulo 10: Luz, sombra y Crepúsculo.**

Link y Link Oscuro se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Los Ojos azules de Link se enfrentaron con la mirada penetrante de los ojos color rojo de Link Oscuro.

Y de pronto, Link ataco. Salto hacia adelante metiendo su espada en un arco horizontal amplio, con el objetivo de eliminar a Link Oscuro.

El sonido del acero chocando llenaba el aire como Link Oscuro conoció ese ataque horizontal. Link rápidamente sacó su espada y lo atacó con un corte vertical.

Pero Link Oscuro, una vez más supo contratacar.

Link corte y apuñalo rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia Link Oscuro. En diagonal, horizontal, vertical, corte a corte, cada vez que atacaba Link Oscuro siempre sabia como responder o esquivar. Pero Link tuvo éxito en llevar a Link Oscuro hacia atrás hasta que de repente se quedó con la parte posterior del borde de la torre.

Link sonrió y atacó una vez.

Pero para sorpresa de Link, Link Oscuro desvió el golpe con su espada y, antes de que Link pudiera reaccionar se acercó con su brazo y agarró la túnica de Link. "Engañando, entonces vamos a empezar de verdad!"

Con estas palabras Link Oscuro se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el borde, tirando de Link con él.  
Link oyó algo a Midna gritar y vio la tierra por debajo de ellos como se detuvo en caída libre. Era aún muy por debajo de él, pero pronto sería mucho más cerca de lo que él quisiera.

"¿Que estás buscando?"

Link apenas logró bloquear el golpe vertical dirigido a él.

Link Oscuro se aferraba a Link a medida que cayeron, para ninguno de ellos había mucho espacio para maniobrar sus espadas. Pero eso no los detuvo para tratar que sus hojas chocar una y otra vez al caer hacia el suelo.

Link destino un golpe de barra sobre la cabeza de Link Oscuro, con la esperanza de golpear su hombro con la espada.  
Pero Link Oscuro bloqueado el golpe y empezaron a empujar hacia atrás, sus espadas juntos en un concurso de fuerza.

De repente, Link Oscuro miró hacia abajo. Luego miró hacia atrás y con una sonrisa desapareció en una nube de humo oscuro.

Link miró hacia abajo y vio la tierra mucho más cerca de lo que quería. Pensando rápidamente, Link tiró su escudo y en su mano ahora libre, sacó un Clawshot y miró a su alrededor algo que pudiera agarrarse. Lo único cercano fue la torre y no había nada en las paredes, eran lisas y negras las Clawshot no podrían agarrarse.

Pero tal vez podría crear algo? Entonces rompió el brazo del Clawshot y con todas sus fuerzas disparo a la torre. Se creó una pequeña grieta en la piedra negra, pero no lo suficiente para llegar a ninguna parte, es decir, hasta Link disparado el mecanismo.

El efecto fue inmediato como la garra se estrelló contra la piedra de la torre. Link siguió cayendo durante unos segundos, el Clawshot rasgando la piedra, pero luego poco a poco Link se detuvo. Link luego extendió la cadena y descendió el último pedazo de camino hacia la parte inferior.

Al momento en que Link bajo inmediatamente buscó su escudo. Estaba resplandeciente no lejos de allí y Link corrió hacia él.

Antes de Link llegara, una nube de humo oscuro le cerró el paso y un momento después Link Oscuro estaba de pie delante de él.

Link se detuvo y levantó la Espada Maestra frente a él. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, sin su escudo y su rival también lo sabía. Poco a poco Link Oscuro avanzó hacia Link, no avía marcha atrás, en busca de una abertura para pasar.

Link Oscuro de repente corrió hacia delante y golpeó contra Link.

Link bloqueado el primer golpe y siguió centrándose en el bloqueo de los golpes entrantes como Link Oscuro lo llevó hacia atrás.

Link y Link Oscuro una vez más los dos juntos de nuevo en golpe de fuerza y Link Oscuro se inclinó hacia delante. Link podía ver el brillo asesino en sus ojos. "¿Cuál es el problema héroe? ¿Es la defensa de sí mismo todo lo que puedes hacer?"

Link sonrió mientras levantaba su mano libre y le dio un puñetazo a Link Oscuro en la cara. Link Oscuro llevó a cabo un grito de ira y golpeó en contra de Link con el escudo.

Pero Link dio un tirón hacia atrás fuera del camino y con su mano libre, sacó una bomba que arrojó a los pies de Link de Sombra.

Link Oscuro vio el peligro y saltó hacia los lados apenas saliendo de la explosión.

Link no era tarde para el uso de la abertura que había creado. Corriendo por el humo dejado por la bomba se dirigió directamente a su escudo. Mientras corría miró hacia atrás pero Link Oscuro y lo vio parado con algo, aunque Link no podía ver lo que era.

Link esperaba y se centró en el escudo. Estaba cerca, tan cerca.

Un silbido agudo llego en los oídos de Link. Venía de algún lugar detrás de él y mirando hacia atrás Link vio una enorme ola de energía oscura azul en dirección a la espalda.

Link se dio la vuelta y levantó la espada maestra en defensa. Pero la onda de energía era demasiado poderosa como Link sintió la Espada Maestra salió de su mano.

Link se puso de pie y de inmediato sintió las energías oscuras del reino crepuscular cuando se volvió a su forma de lobo. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor buscando la Espada Maestra, a sabiendas de que podía volver atrás. Rápidamente vio como se había incrustado en el suelo un poco lejos de él.

Link se dirigió a la Espada Maestra, pero de repente siente algo detrás de él y saltó fuera del camino como una gran espada golpeó el suelo junto a él.

Link rápido puso distancia entre él y su adversario antes de que se dio la vuelta.

Entre él y la Espada Maestra había una entidad que no reconoció. Era alto con la piel de color blanco-gris. Llevaba armaduras, una túnica azul por debajo y se dio la vuelta con una espada extraña. La espada parecía que se componía de dos líneas en zigzag de metal colocado uno sobre u otro y la creación de dos agujeros en la hoja de la espada, era casi del tamaño de la propia entidad.

Pero lo que sacó a Link de sus pensamientos y lo hizo estar seguro de que esta creatura era Link Oscuro eran los ojos, los mismos ojos rojos fríos.

Link gruñó y se preparó para atacar. Esta creatura aún la sombra de esa criatura, incluso si se hubiera cambiado de forma y Link iba a derrotarlo. Aún tenía una sensación extraña que no se debe subestimar esta nueva forma.

Link cargada hacia adelante y Link Sombra alzó la espada en una posición de preparado, en espera de Link a acercarse.

De repente Midna corrió delante de Link. "Vuelve, no estés más cerca de él!" Midna dijo con firmeza.  
Link se detuvo sorprendido. Midna no tenía de cómo explicarlo sin embargo, Link Oscuro de repente giró la espada horizontal que desató una ola de nueva energía hacia ellos.

Midna y Link ambos se lanzaron hacia abajo y la ola voló sobre ellos sin causar daño, pero todavía sentían la onda de choque como la energía rompió una casa detrás de ellos. Al levantarse, retrocedieron un poco, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos y Link Oscuro. Link a continuación, miró a Midna cuestionándola.

"Él está usando un artefacto llamado La Máscara de la Deidad Feroz. Se trata de una máscara que cuando se pone otorga el poder de las deidades atrapadas en ella. Para él, su forma de lobo probablemente debe ser un desastre", dijo Midna rápidamente.

Link asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo los ojos en el Link Oscuro. No se había movido mucho, pero no tenía porque moverse por lo que había visto Link. Link a continuación, miró la espada maestra incrustadas en una piedra detrás de Link Oscuro. Tenía que llegar a ella, pero por ahora tuvo que conformarse con su forma de lobo.

Midna también sabía que tenía que conseguir la Espada Maestra de nuevo si iban a tener una oportunidad en este momento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era distraer a Link Oscuro mientras que Link lo rodeaba para conseguir la espada.

"Yo lo distraeré con mi magia, mientras tú vas por la espada!"

Link asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Link Oscuro.

"Prepárate Link!" Midna dijo mientras invoca la magia antigua de su pueblo. Tenía el pelo flotando a su alrededor. Y luego de repente golpeó contra Link Oscuro tomando la lanza misma como la forma Midna ha utilizado antes.

Link también se puso en movimiento, corriendo hacia delante con toda la velocidad que pudo reunir.  
Link Oscuro sonrió y volvió a su espada frente a él el envío una nueva ola de energía hacia Link.

Link la esquivó, ni siquiera frenar la ola de energía que pasa por él. Mientras tanto Midna esquivó saltando ala izquierda, su pelo también giro con ella como la energía de las olas pasan por ella.

El pelo en forma de lanza golpeó contra Link Oscuro, quien esquivó lo esquivo con una agilidad notable. Pero la lanza siguió girando y girando en torno a Link Oscuro como serpientes y constantemente lo que le obligó a permanecer en movimiento. Pero incluso mientras lo hacía, se aseguró de estar entre Link y la Espada Maestra, la prevención de que Link llegara a ella.

"Deje de estos juegos patética", exclamó Link Oscuro de repente con una voz que era a la vez más profundo que su voz normal, pero también frío como el aullido del viento de montaña. Con esas palabras, esquivó a un lado una de las lanzas de pelo y luego con un corte rápido, corto una gran parte del cabello.

La parte que se cortó de inmediato se evaporó en la nada, dejando atrás sólo un tot pequeña de pelo naranja. La parte que acababan de cortar, hiso que sintiera una punzada de dolor en la frente cuando sucedió. Sólo duró un instante, pero se había sentido como una picadura de cuchillo procedente de dentro de su cabeza. Pero Midna no dejo que se muestre en el exterior, sino que se centró en Link que ahora se unió a la batalla.

Link saltó a Link Oscuro con un gruñido dándole una mordía rápido a la en la pierna Link antes de saltar de nuevo como espada de Link Oscuro pasó por delante de donde acababa de pie.

Link de inmediato saltó de nuevo, utilizando todas las oportunidades que le dio el pelo de lanzas para tratar de conseguir la espada.

Saltó en torno a Link Oscuro con su velocidad y menor tamaño para esquivar la espada como Link Oscuro se volvió más salvaje a su alrededor. Link Muchas veces estuvo cerca de ser empalado o reducido a ceniza, pero gracias a sus sentidos que apenas salió del camino en todo momento.

Link se las arregló para morder y golpear a Link Oscuro varias veces, pero cualquiera que sea la máscara de este feroz Deidad fue protegiendo a Link Oscuro, hasta ahora Link había dado sólo rasguños y pequeñas heridas insignificantes.

"Quieres dejar de molestar a insecto!" gritó Link Oscuro como el envió una nueva ola de energía que escinde las dos últimas lanzas de pelo.

Link salto hacia atrás y logró salir del camino. Pero Link Oscuro fue implacable ahora persiguiendo a Link con cortes rápidos y estocados que Link pudo apenas evitar.

Link Primero sintió un dolor rápido cuando la espada golpeo su hombro derecho y luego a la derecha después de que apenas esquivó un golpe en la cabeza. Pero de pronto, incluso antes de terminar el golpe, Link Oscuro dio otro paso hacia delante y simplemente clavando más la espada en Link.

Link aulló de dolor mientras él lo tiro al suelo. Antes de que Link tuvo la oportunidad de levantarse Link Oscuro se adelantó y puso su pie sobre el cuello de Link. Link luchó para liberarse y gruñó en señal de frustración, pero no sirvió de nada.

"Este es el fin para ti, héroe, y pensar que llego tan cerca y luego morir, debe ser insoportable", dijo Link Oscuro con una sonrisa diabólica cuando cambió su espada preparándose para sumergirla en Link.

Link miró desafiante a Link Oscuro. Él no se dio por vencido, no importa qué! Pero incluso esa determinación no pudo evitar hacer sentir a Link una ligera cantidad de pánico. ¿Fue esto realmente su fin?

De pronto apareció Midna, Link Oscuro se arrojó sobre ella. A pesar de que cayeron Midna trenzo un golpe a la mano izquierda de Link Oscuro, donde ocupó la espada, golpeando la espada de su mano.

"Toma la Espada Maestra yo lo mantendré ocupado!" gritó Midna, incluso mientras saltaba fuera del alcanza de Link Oscuro ya que arremetió contra ella.

Link no miro hacia atrás cuando se puso de pie y corrió hacia la Espada Maestra. Como llegó a ella, la luz familiar lo abrazó y un momento después tomo su espada. Él se levantó hacia el cielo crepuscular y luego se dio la vuelta hacia Link Oscuro. Era el momento para poner fin a esto!


	11. Capítulo 11: Lucha a muerte

**Capítulo 11: Lucha a muerte.**

Midna, respiraba pesadamente como su magia le había hecho daño a su cuerpo. Pero aun así sabía que tenía que seguir adelante hasta que Link pudo recuperar la Espada Maestra y el escudo. Tenía que mantener a Link Oscuro distraído.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza se colocó entre Link Oscuro y su espada.

Link oscuro se movía hacia ella. Midna podía ver que él también estaba en guardia, sabiendo que pronto podría atacar, movió la cabeza para ver a Link, Midna lo golpeo.

"Su lucha es conmigo!" Midna dijo mientras sacaba una de sus flechas de la aljaba y apuñaló a Link Oscuro.

Y se astilló como si fuera una rama antes de que incluso se acercara a él. Luego apretó los puños y trató de golpear a Midna.

Midna se agachó y le dio un golpe bajo rápidamente en el tobillo derecho, los golpes en el Link Oscuro ya habían hecho efecto.

Link Oscuro gruñó de dolor y atacó a Midna, pero ágilmente saltó fuera del camino.

Link Oscuro trató de perseguir a Midna, pero de repente se vio incapaz de mover su pierna derecha. Mirando hacia abajo, vio una red de finas cadenas ancla jada al suelo. Incluso mientras observaba las cuerdas estas se extendieron hasta que tenían todo su cuerpo envuelto en cadenas.

"Sólo un pequeño regalo de mí parte", dijo Midna con una sonrisa pícara cuando ella sacó otra flecha de su carcaj y corrió a Link Oscuro.

Link Oscuro no podía hacer nada solamente dejar que la flecha le atravesara el hombro. Pero él no se inmutó y de repente sin problemas Link Oscuro rompió las cadenas que lo sostenían mientras tomaba a Midna por sorpresa.

Midna se sentía cerca Link Oscuro la mano derecha alrededor de su cuello y sin problemas la levanto del suelo. "Ya es suficiente de estos juegos, reina del Twilight!" dijo Link Oscuro.

Sin embargo antes de que Link Oscuro tuviese tiempo de hacer algo una flecha golpeó la mano que sostenía a Midna y una luz cegadora lo envolvía. La luz ardía como fuego y Link Oscuro rugió de dolor como él grito de dolor y ira.

Midna fue golpeado en la cabeza y Link Oscuro fue derribado en el suelo. Todo estaba borroso y tosió un poco de sangre. De pronto, sin embargo, sintió una mano en el hombro.

La visión de Midna se aclaró y levantando la vista y vio a Link en cuclillas a su lado. Agarrando su mano rápidamente Link la ayudó a levantarse antes de que él Link Oscuro volviese entre sí.

Link Oscuro había recobrado sus sentidos, así como su espada. Incluso mientras observaba a Link trató de mover la mano derecha. Al principio no pasó nada y Link Oscuro gruñó con ira, pero poco a poco volvió a sentir la mano y lo apretó un par de veces antes de agarrar la empuñadura de su espada de nuevo.

Link fue avanzando lentamente hacia Link Oscuro y los dos, comenzaron dando vueltas entre sí poco a poco. Sus miradas se cruzan y Link podía ver el odio que quema y la lujuria de matar que brillaba en sus ojos oscuros. Por otra parte Link Oscuro podía ver la determinación quemando como una llama en los ojos de Link. Esta pelea terminaría pronto, para bien o para mal, ambos lo sabían.

Link se mantuvo firme con su escudo todo el tiempo a sabiendas de que Link Oscuro podría atacar en cualquier momento.

Link Oscuro no lanzó una nueva ola de energía sin embargo y en su lugar cargo hacia adelante. Saltando en el aire trajo su espada masiva derrumbándose sobre Link.

Link esquivó hacia los lados y apuñaló a Link Oscuro que se teje fuera del camino. Link Oscuro atacaron con una irá horizontales destinadas a la cabeza de Link.

Link levantó su escudo y las chispas volaban alrededor de su cabeza como la espada chocó con el escudo. Pero Link ni siquiera se inmutó. De inmediato se lanzó contra Link Oscuro.

La Espada Maestra avía cortado la parte posterior de la mano de Link Oscuro, que levantó en defensa. Pero Link Oscuro ni siquiera se inmutó por el dolor. En su lugar, saltó hacia atrás y condujo su espada en el suelo.

Una onda de choque emanaba de la espada y golpeó Link mandándolo lejos de Link Oscuro.

Link cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se puso de pie. Allí vio a Link Oscuro con la torre detrás de él, levantando su espada hacia arriba en el cielo. La energía se reunió alrededor de la hoja y un momento después, la espada se vino abajo en el envío de una ola masiva de energía.

Link sabía que no podía tener claridad en el tiempo y levantó su escudo en defensa. La energía de las olas golpeó el escudo y se detuvo. Pero no se evapore, sino que continuó empujando contra el escudo de Link y Link sabía que si él no se aferraba a la tierra significaría su fin.

Pero la fuerza de su escudo era increíble y su hombro le dolía la herida que había recibido en su forma de lobo. Poco a poco sus pies se deslizaron hacia atrás un poco a la vez.

"Estoy aquí", dijo Midna junto a él como a ella también agarró la espalda de link y usando todas sus fuerzas pudieron empujar la energía de link oscuro asía adelante.  
De repente, la energía retrocedió ante el escudo ahora inmóvil y se arrojó hacia atrás por la súper ficie de espejo. La energía de las olas voló de vuelta a Link Oscuro que saltó a un lado y la energía de las olas golpeó la torre en su lugar.

Una enorme explosión destrozó la torre como un gran agujero que apareció en ella.

Un momento después, comenzó a caer, cayendo hacia Link, Midna y Link Oscuro. Link podía ver que era imposible escapar, pero justo antes de que la torre cayese sobre ellos, Midna corrió delante de él con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

El suelo se estremeció como la enorme torre se derrumbó sobre ellos, cubriendo todo con piedras y el polvo. Durante varios minutos no se veía nada entre los escombros, pero finalmente el polvo se despejo.

Midna estaba entre los escombros. Por encima de ellos con su poder para levitar todos los desechos de otro modo hubiera golpeado a ella y a Link. Poco a poco lo dejó lejos de ellos y luego se derrumbó de agotamiento.

Link la atrapó mientras caía y la mantuvo hasta que recuperó su equilibrio. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y Link volvió. Juntos vieron la devastación a su alrededor.

Sin previo aviso, una energía de onda corta salió de entre los escombros y lastimo a Link.

Link gritó de dolor y se tambaleó. Callo sobre una rodilla en su escudo cayó al suelo agarrando su lado incluso cuando el flujo de sangre teñía la túnica y las piedras en rojo. Vagamente sentía a Midna que puso las manos en el hombro.

Levanto la cabeza, miró a Link y luego en la dirección en que la ola de energía avía llegado.

Link Oscuro estaba de pie entre los escombros. Estaba cubierto de heridas y arañazos, muchos de ellos rebosantes de sangre oscura y su brazo derecho doblado de una manera que sin duda no debería estar doblado de esa manera. Pero sus ojos todavía sostuvieron un brillo asesino.

Link con la Espada Maestra pudo parases. Hizo caso omiso de la herida sangrante en la cara y la bruma de dolor en su mente. Hizo caso omiso de todo, pero no de la Espada Maestra en la mano y el enemigo en frente de él.

Corrí hacia adelante y sólo algo vagamente oí gritar detrás de el a Midna. Link Oscuro también corrí y se acercaron uno al otro a través de los escombros de la torre.

Y cuando Link Oscuro golpeó la espada con la de Link, su control utilizando sólo el brazo izquierdo.

Link planteó la Espada Maestra en defensa, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacer una buena parada.

Más bien, él sólo desvió la espada de su camino.

La fuerza detrás de la espada y la empuñadura entregó a Link Oscuro perder el equilibrio. Pero la fuerza del golpe también afecto a Link.

Como ambos recuperándose, Link Oscuro atacó de nuevo. Al tirar de la espada enorme encima de su cabeza en lo que parecía a Link como una hazaña imposible con una mano, Link Oscuro hirió a Link con un poderoso golpe.

Link planteó la Espada Maestra una y poniendo su mano derecha en la parte plana de la hoja se bloquea ataques de Link Oscuro.

Se quedaron así durante un momento, ambos traban en una lucha de fuerza antes de que Link finalmente encontró la fuerza para empujar la espada de Link Oscuro de distancia de él. Utilizando todo la fuerza que tenía Link clavo la Espada Maestra en el estómago de Link Oscuro.

La espada de Link Oscuro cayó al suelo con estrépito. Poco a poco Link Oscuro invertido a su verdadera forma, su piel oscura y regresar a su tamaño. La máscara de la Deidad feroz callo de la cara de Link Oscuro y cayó al suelo.

Link tenía la respiración agitada y apenas tenía fuerzas para tirar de la Espada Maestra de Link Oscuro. Pero como lo hizo Link Oscuro cayó de rodillas, sus brazos se extiende por los costados y sus ojos mirando hacia arriba.

De repente, la sombra de Link Oscuro lentamente se volvió hacia Link y con una sonrisa diabólica amplia, dijo "Yo soy... libre, soy finalmente libre..."

Link sólo apenas detecto el caer hacia atrás, dejando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Apenas notó que alguien lo agarró. Sólo después se dio cuenta que era el hermoso rostro de Midna que se inclinó sobre él.  
"Link!" Midna gritó desesperadamente como ella puso su cabeza sobre su rodilla. Podía ver sus ojos que se centran en ella y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. A pesar de que ella lo miraba colocó la Espada Maestra en el pecho y levantó la mano izquierda hacia su cara.

Rápidamente tomó la mano, sosteniéndola cerca aun cuando ella empezó a examinar la herida que tenía en su hombro y brazo.

Era grande y Midna apenas podía ver algo la sangre que fluye de ella, pero estaba claro que la herida podría ser fatal a menos que tratase con prontitud.

Midna rasgó sus ropas en pedazos, sin duda, el paño gris, que actúa como un vendaje improvisado rápidamente vendo la herida. Pero no sería suficiente, sólo aria que el sangrado fuera más lento. Cada aliento que Link daba era cada vez más lento. De vez en cuando también tosía un poco de sangre. Él luchaba por mantenerse con vida y no por un segundo sus ojos dejaban de mirar a Midna.

Midna sabía que su magia era necesaria si la vida de Link iba a ser salvada. Pero ella no sabía si podía hacerlo. Toda su fuerza se había ido, pero ella no podía ver como Link moría en sus manos, tenía que hacer algo, incluso si su costo, fuese la vida.

"Sólo espera un momento, no voy a dejarte morir", dijo Midna reconfortándolo y Link asintió débilmente, sus mirada se encontraron.  
Midna le puso una mano sobre la herida, Link crispo un poco de tacto, pero no dijo una palabra. La otra mano puesta sobre la frente.

Poco a poco la energía oscura se reunió alrededor de la mano que se extiende sobre la herida de Link y se propagó por su lado. Midna inmediatamente sintió la magia tomar un peaje en su cuerpo como su visión borrosa se fue y ella se desplomó casi. Pero a través de fuerza de voluntad ella siguió su camino.

Pero no estaba trabajando. Podía sentir latidos del corazón de Link cada vez más lentos. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas, incluso cuando ella derramó hasta la última gota de fuerza que le quedaba en su magia.

Algo agarró la mano de ella apoyando sobre la herida de Link. Midna abrió los ojos y vio a Link agarrándole la mano. Incluso mientras observaba señaló hacia arriba con la mano derecha.

Midna ya notó una luz dorada que brilla sobre ellos y miró hacia arriba. Por encima de ellos, la Trifuerza del Poder, e incluso como Midna avía visto una luz que brillaba desde la mano izquierda de Link y la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y el Valor salió volando de la parte posterior de su mano, uniéndose a la última pieza de la Trifuerza por encima de ellos.

Poco a poco las tres piezas volaron en círculos alrededor de ellos y de pronto una columna de luz azul descendió sobre Link y Midna. Juntas se levantaron hacia arriba en la luz.


End file.
